Taken and Hidden
by Kaplan Au
Summary: When in London on vacation, Percy is mistaken for Harry and dragged away by Death Eaters. At the same time, the Order "rescues" Annabeth and hides her at Hogwarts to protect her. After SoN and during 6th year. 1st Fanfic, so no flames please
1. Surprising News

After Son of Neptune, but giants have been defeated and the gods are saved again. Romans and Greeks are friends. Percy still has the curse of Achilles. Golden Trio's 6th year. No wizards are demigods and vice versa.

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling but I so wish I were**

PoV: Percy

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth practically shouts at me. I groan as I sit up, blinking at the sunlight streaming in through my cabin's windows.

The alarm clock on the table next to my bunk reads 5:20 a.m. "Come on, Wise Girl! Early morning training doesn't start until 6:00" I throw myself back onto my bed and try to fall back asleep, hoping Annabeth will leave me alone.

Hopefully, whatever she wants to tell me can wait another 40 minutes. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the plan.

I hear Annabeth open the door and whisper to someone right outside of it, "Plan B", but I'm too tired to care or try to figure out who she is talking to. The next second, I feel a finger poke my arm and electricity shoots through my body.

"Ow!" I shout as I fall out of bed, opening my eyes to see Annabeth and Thalia laughing at me. I curse in Ancient Greek as I remember, a little too late, that the Hunters of Artemis are visiting this week.

I give them my deluxe, I-will-make-you-pay-for-that glare at the two as they laugh harder, then, mentally reach out to the water glass next to the alarm clock, and feel a slight tug in my gut as the water shoots at the two, drenching both from head to toe.

Now, it's my turn to laugh.

Thalia growls at me and is about to attack me when a sopping wet Annabeth gets up to stop another Big-Three fight and says calmly, "Okay, that's enough," then she turns to Thalia and asks her if she can talk to me alone.

Thalia smirks and responds, "No problem. Later, Kelp Head", as she heads out the door. "Okay Annabeth, you got me up. Now what do you need to tell me?"

She pulls me up off the floor and leads me out the door.

"I got a letter from dad last night and I want to show it to you! It's in my cabin". Annabeth's father was a college professor in L.A.

She recently has been getting hints about a special surprise he was planning for her, and I guess it's really cool, judging by the way she was acting.

We walked out the door and into the ring of cabins.

Here at Camp Half-Blood, things are rarely ever quiet like this. In fact, when you are a demigod, you and peaceful don't belong in the same sentence, unless there is a "not" in there as well.

We passed the Aphrodite cabin, and I was shocked to find the lights on and lots of noise coming from inside.

Annabeth caught my puzzled expression and explained that the "beauty kids", as everyone called them, were up earlier than this every morning prepping themselves for the day, meaning they got up at 4 a.m. to put on makeup and do their hair.

Finally, after passing a few more cabins, we reaching cabin 6, where the brainiac children of Athena lived.

Silently opening the door, Annabeth crept inside and came out 30 seconds later with a note. She ran to the dining pavilion and I followed, wondering why she didn't just bring the note to my cabin.

I caught up to her and sat at the Poseidon table next to her. She handed me the note, which happened to be in English, and I struggled to read the words on the page.

Got to love (hate) dyslexia. Finally, I made out:

Dear Annabeth,

How's camp? Anything interesting going on? I know that you have been waiting on the surprise I promised you.

I am taking you to London for a week, just like you asked! I know that you would feel more at home in Greece, but after last month, you are probably not anxious to visit. I hope you are happy with your surprise, but I have something else for you.

I have talked with his mother, and if you like, you may take your friend Percy along. We leave August 15th. I hope you are okay with leaving camp early, but Chiron has agreed and you will get to return for the final weeks of the session.

I am eager to hear your reply, remember, this trip is only if you want to go.

Sincerely, Frederick Chase.

I looked up after reading it and looked at Annabeth, who was bursting with excitement.

I hadn't seen her this happy since our reunion a month ago at the Roman Camp Half-Blood.

Since then, we had fulfilled the second great prophecy, defeated the giants, saved the Olympians again, and closed the doors of death.

A lot had happened since and we were all tired of adventure. If anyone deserved a vacation, it was Annabeth.

"I'm up for it, if you want me to come," I tell her. She looked at me; her grey eyes filled with excitement and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's pack!"

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Sorry if Annabeth is a little OOC, if it's too much I'll change it in the next chapter.

Please review!


	2. Alone?

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not either Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling**

Annabeth's PoV

The next few days passed in blur, my excitement about getting to go to London, with Percy, made my ADHD brain go on hyper speed.

The only thing I could think about was the trip, which is actually not helpful when you have responsibilities as cabin leader.

Before cabin inspection one day, I was so absorbed in my thoughts of the trip that my younger brother, Malcolm, had to step in and get me off my butt.

After that, I tried to get myself to focus on what I was doing.

Clarisse had seen that I was highly distracted and she challenged me in the sword arena.

I agreed, pulling my celestial bronze knife out of my sleeve.

She drew her sword and we got into our battle stances, as one of her brothers shouted, "Ready, Go!"

She lunged at me and swung her sword down in an arc. I spun backwards and stabbed at her as she dodged.

At this point, we were testing each other's ability, which changed based upon the fighter's energy.

We exchanged a few more blows, I cut her arm, and she gave me a small cut on my face.

Then, she swung her sword at my shoulder and I quickly caught the blow on my knife.

I pushed against her sword and returned the force.

As we were in a deadlock, I grabbed her sword hand with my free hand and twisted.

She dropped the sword and I pointed the knife at her throat. "Dead," I announced.

The rest of my day was spent teaching the newest campers how to read and speak ancient greek, shooting volley after volley of arrows, and attending the canoe races.

Percy is not allowed to compete because he is the son of Poseidon, and he has control of water, making it impossible for him not to cheat.

But that didn't mean he couldn't "help" his favorites.

Clarrisse's team was paddling as hard as they could and getting literally nowhere, as the Demeter kids pulled far ahead of everyone else, with ease.

Travis had paid percy 10 drachmas to make sure that his girlfriend's team won.

Percy had joked that he would start to auction off the win to whoever paid the most, but I knew he was kidding. He liked the canoe races better when he didn't get involved.

Finally, it was the 14th. Percy and I were at the campfire with our arms around each other.

The entire camp was laughing at Connor who was covered in tomatoes and shaving cream after a prank from Travis, which happened to involve soda, a makeup kit and some talented acting from Katie Gardener when Chiron came over to me and asked to see me in the big house.

Once inside, he told me that my dad had been trying to reach me since this morning.

Immediately, my brain started up as I thought about the hundreds, no, thousands of things that could have happened.

Chiron led me to the bronze plated room in the back of the house where the only computer in the entire camp was located, for safety reasons.

I logged on to the computer and opened my email.

My inbox had two new messages, one being a note from an old school friend asking about hanging out, the other was from my dad.

I clicked on it and scanned the page. The computer has a program that translates everything into ancient Greek, so it was easy to read.

The note said that my step-mother had been admitted to the hospital for a bad case of food poisoning and that while she would be alright, he had to stay with my step-brothers and couldn't come on the trip.

He also assured me that Percy and I could go by ourselves, and to just send an iris message to let him know how things were going.

After I finished reading it, my brain processed this information at light speed.

My family was okay.

Percy and I could still go, and as long as we were careful, nothing bad would happen.

While I thought this, I realized that the chances of having a care-free, monster free vacation were slim, if not non-existent. But At that point, I was too excited to care.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's so short, it's really just a filler to get them to London alone.<p>

Does anyone know how british people talk? I want to add it in but I don't know what they would say.

Also, school starts tomorrow. I won't update for a little while, but the story will continue.

Review!


	3. Welcome to England!

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan**

Percy's PoV

Argus drove us to the harbor, where our ship was waiting. I know what you are thinking, but no. It would not be easier to take a plane.

Simple reasoning, son of Poseidon + Zeus' territory= dead demigod. **(A/N this is not one of those fanfics where Zeus grants them special permission to fly) **

So, we are taking a boat. A few hours later, thanks to my awesome water powers, we arrived in Europe.

* * *

><p>(Still Percy)<p>

After checking into the hotel, Annabeth and I decided to go for a walk.

She pointed out the architecture of some old buildings and sprouted numerous facts as I dug into our blue jelly beans.

A few minutes later, I noticed that there were a lot of people wearing weird dress/cape-like things, not just women, but men too. I started to get the feeling that we were being followed.

Ανναμπεθ, εσείς έχετε την αίσθηση ότι είμαστε παρακολουθείται.

I whisper to Annabeth in ancient greek.

Ναι, και έχετε παρατηρήσει τα περίεργα ρούχα;

She responds. We look at each other and share a thought. "Monsters…"

I reach in my pocket for my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide, which turns into a sword when I uncap it.

At the same time, Annabeth grabs her dagger from her jeans and hides it inside her sleeve.

We continue walking at a faster pace, all of our senses on high alert as we exchanged meaningless chatter.

A few roads down, we heard a whispered conversation between a middle-aged couple dressed in the odd clothing. Half-Bloods have much sharper hearing than mortals, so their words were very clear.

The man asked his wife, "Blimey, what's Potter doing here? And who the bloody hell is that girl?"

The lady next to him responded, "I am not sure. It's very dangerous for him of all people. If he-who-should-not-be-named is back then-," she stopped as the man shushed her.

He gave her a look that clearly said, "Not here" and they left quickly.

Annabeth and I headed into a crowded restaurant across the street where we would be able to talk.

We got a table, ordered some drinks and I asked her, "What was that?" not completely sure what to say.

She thought for a minute, and then answered, "I think they mistook you for someone else. I don't think that they're monsters, but they are definitely not normal mortals.

Don't put your guard down, but I think it's worth a shot figuring out if celestial bronze can hurt them."

I nodded, and we were about to leave when the TV flashed with a special news update.

"Two people were reported missing last week and they have both been found this morning, dead, in a room in the ministry that locked from the inside.

Doctors have inspected the bodies and shockingly found them completely normal.

If not for the fact that they are dead, the two would be in perfect health." The reporter on the scene announced.

Continuing on, she proclaimed that authorities were questioning the government's role in this murder, and so on, but Annabeth and I were staring at each other.

"Okay," she whispered. "Something is definitely going on here."

A few hours later, we arrived back at the hotel and went up to our room.

Nothing had happened with any of the oddly dressed population, other than a few more stares and whispered conversations.

Annabeth had wanted to head back here early so she could do some research. She sat at the desk and pulled out her laptop, typing away at the keys.

I watched her for a few seconds, then plopped on the bed and immediately drifted off.

* * *

><p>I dreamed that I was in a very old, dusty house that looked like it had once been very fancy.<p>

Standing in the middle of what looked to be an old-fashioned kitchen were two of the oddly dressed men.

I recognized the first one, he was the man who we had first heard talking to his wife. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but he didn't look like someone you would really remember seeing.

The second man had bright orange hair and wore a very confused look on his face.

"Arthur," the first man said, "I'm telling you that he looked just like Potter. Same hair and same eyes.

This other boy wasn't wearing glasses and I couldn't see his forehead, but I don't think he had a scar. And nobody could recognize the girl he was with."

The other man, Arthur, replied, "Albus revealed that he was bringing Harry to the burrow tomorrow night , and that he was still with the Dursley's. I am not sure who these two are, but we should find out, especially before you-know-who does."

He shuddered slightly when he said the last part.

"Send Kingsley to tail them until we know more. He is the best auror in the ministry." This came from the first man.

Someone started to walk down the stairs. "The meeting is about to start," The woman called.

The first man was about to reply when I felt a jolt on my Achilles heel. I shot awake and heard Annabeth say, "Percy, I need you to make a mist so I can talk to Leo."

I waved my hand and caused water from the bathroom to create a mist. I closed my eyes and kept the water going until I heard Annabeth say, "Thanks so much. Send it with Hermes' Express Delivery Service."

As soon as I heard that I stopped the mist and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry PoV<p>

Hogwarts is starting early?

I stared at the letter from Hermione, which claimed that for safety reasons, the Hogwarts term would start 3 weeks early, which was in 5 days. I was stunned, but at the same time incredibly excited.

Hogwarts is my real home, the only place where I don't feel like an outcast. The only problem that I can think of is that if the school term starts in less than a week, how will I get there, and when can I buy my supplies?

The Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper, is on the floor next to my bed. Everything in there is about how Voldemort is back and that I am the Chosen One, destined to defeat him.

It is really getting on my nerves. All through last year, the ministry tried to pass me off as an attention-seeking idiot who just wanted to cause trouble, and now that same ministry is trying to sell me as the hero.

I wonder where Hedwig, my owl, is? She flew off last night and still isn't back. I look through my trunk, which is open on the floor.

I pull out the Maurauders Map and tap it with my wand, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

It opens up and reveals the familiar corridors, rooms and passages of Hogwarts. I saw Filch's name next to a set of footprints that were pacing back and forth. Snape was in his office in the dungeons, most likely plotting ways to make the lives of Gryffindor students miserable. (A/N What would Snape do in his free time?)

I was surprised to see Dumbledore and McGonagall in his office, talking to none other than Kingsely Shacklebolt. I started to wonder what they were talking about when in flew Hedwig, carrying a letter from Dumbledore. I gave Hedwig some treats and water, and then opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope that you have had an enjoyable summer.

"With the Dursleys? That is not possible," I thought to myself.

As you have likely heard, The Hogwarts term will begin much earlier than usual. I have no doubt that you figured out that this is because of the return of Lord Voldemort.

I will be coming later this evening to take you to the Burrow, where the Weasley family awaits you.

Please notify your Aunt and Uncle and be prepared to leave once I arrive.

I have more to discuss with you, but we shall do it face to face.

I will see you shortly,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Dumbledore's name is really cool

Sorry if i didn't get the British people right.

If anyone feels really annoyed with that, Review and give me suggestions!

Use google translate for greek

REVIEW!


	4. AN

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I have some bad news.**

**I wanted to update this on Sat. but one of my friends just died from a brain problem **

**I'm sure that she is in Elsyium, but I can't write anything**

**I will update soon, but not this week.**

**Sorry**

**:(**


	5. Good guess

Chapter 4:

Annabeth's PoV

**Disclaimer: I'm still not either of my favorite authors, however much I wish I was and all of the characters and other book stuff still belongs to them.**

When we got back to the hotel, I quickly investigated the two reported deaths.

Thanks to Deadalus, I could get onto any website, including heavily encrypted ones that are not open to the public, like the CIA database, so I had no trouble finding the doctor and polices reports.

The two bodies had no injuries or health conditions, and there was no evidence of how they died.

I checked a few other sites, but got nothing else, so I shut down the laptop and thought about something I hadn't thought of as important.

Every person that we saw today wearing the 'robes' had one other item in common.

They each had a wooden stick of various sizes, shapes and colors, (A/N wood comes in different shades of brown) hidden in the pocket of their clothing.

I joked to myself, "robes and wands, now all they need are pointed blue hats and they could be wizards!"

But at the same time; another part of my brain nagged me, saying, "You are a demigod.

Are wizards that unrealistic? Neither one exists to mortals, but you're here." I walked over to my luggage and pulled out a drachma and a flash light.

"Percy!" I called, nudging his Achilles spot. "I need you to make a mist so I can talk to Leo."

I turned on the light and set it on the desk as Percy sleepily waved his hand.

A fine stream of water floated in from the bathroom and arched itself through the beam of light, causing a rainbow to appear.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I chanted as I tossed the coin into the rainbow, "Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered and Leo's face came into view.

He was sitting on the dock with his arm around his girlfriend, Reyna, from the Roman camp. Next to them were Jason and Piper, Leo's best friends.

It is around 9:30 here, so back home it would be about 3:30, with the 6 hour time difference.

"Leo!" I yelled into the Iris Message, "Earth to Valdez!"

He looked at the IM next to him and said, "Hey Annabeth! How's London?"

"It's great!" I reply, "All of the architecture is incredible and it's really nice. Hey Leo, can I talk to you privately?" "Sure! No problem,"

He asked his friends if they can leave for a minute and then turns to me, "What do you need?"

"I think I found something, um, odd, and I need you to make me something. Can you build some kind of small device that Percy and I can wear that protects us from other magic?"

He looks at me, surprised, and then voices his thoughts, "So like, some kind of ring that makes the wearer immune to magic?"

I nod.

"I can do it, but I'll need a Hecate kid to help me enchant it. If you need two, that will take a little longer," he said.

"Fine," I agree, "Ask Lou Ellen to help. Tell her Annabeth needs a favor and that I'll pay her." "

Okay, so magic rings, ask Lou Ellen, tell her she'll get paid. And Annabeth?"

"Yes?" I prompt.

"When you say that she will get paid…" He asks sheepishly.

"I will pay you too, Valdez." I exclaim, irritated, "When it is done." "Cool," he replies.

"Anyway Leo; Thanks a lot. Send it with Hermes' Express Delivery Service." I slashed my hand through the IM as Percy stops the water.

This has been a long day, and I hope Leo finishes soon. I do not want to have to fight wizards without the rings. The concept of wizards, if that is what these weirdo's are, is going to be hard to get used to.

* * *

><p>Ginny PoV:<p>

"What do you mean, Harry has been seen walking around London!" My mother shrieked.

Sitting on the top of the stairs, I was able to hear my parents conversing with ease, even if they hadn't been shouting.

"Dumbledore assured us that he would be here later this evening and that he would be at the Dursley's until then! How could he even be so careless?"

"Molly, calm down," my father sighed. "This boy only looked like Harry. It most likely wasn't him, and we have aurors tailing him, just to be safe."

They continued to talk, but I stopped listening as I wondered what was going on. Why would Harry go parading down the streets when every Death Eater out there would be after him?

It didn't make any sense. I mean, Harry is reckless, acts without much thought, and doesn't listen to those who just want to help him, but he isn't stupid.

The door to the kitchen opens and I hear someone come in. "Bill! Dinner is in ten minutes."

I scrambled to my room as Bill started towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Stop" The shout came from Fred and George's old room, and Ron, Hermione, who was visiting, and I shot into the room. There, thrashing in the bed was none other than: Harry Potter!<p>

Hermione raced over as Ron started to shake him. Harry didn't stir at all, but suddenly, he shouted, "No!" and woke up.

He was sweating and shaken, but relaxed once he realized where he was.

Looking at his best friends, he said, "He is happy, like something big just happened. I saw," then he stopped and breathed heavily.

"It looked like he just, killed," and he stopped again, unable to finish the sentence.

"Who?" shouted Ron impatiently, "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione, who had just hit him, rolled her eyes and said to Harry softly, "You don't have to tell us."

"It looked like, me," Harry finished.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your patience!<p>

I really appreciate it.

Anyway,

Ooh! Cliffhanger!

I wonder just who it was that he saw?

(Note the sarcasm there)

What do you think?

REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!


	6. Longest Chapter I Ever Wrote I think

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and I have Ron Weasley here to prove it.**

**Me: Hi Ron!**

**Ron: Er, not to be rude or anything, but where the bloody hell am I?**

**Me: In my disclaimer.**

**Ron: Oh.**

**Me: Do I own any of the characters or any part of the book series?**

**Ron: Er, no. Now, can I get back to being reunited with my best friend?**

**Me: You make it sound so sappy, but, I guess so.**

**Ron: Oka-**

**Nico: Ow! Wait, where am I?**

**Me: Nico! What are you doing here? You come in later! Probably. Not sure. Anyway, go! You're confusing Ron!**

**Nico: Bye. *Shadow travels out***

**Ron: Who, where, what, wait a second! Huh?**

**Me: Goodbye. The door is that way.**

***door magically appears***

**Me: I love disclaimers! Now, on with the story.**

Percy PoV

That morning, Annabeth and I decided to walk to a café for breakfast. After we sat down, I started to tell her about my dream and that someone was following us.

"Wait," she stopped me. "Look around. Continue in our native language."

I looked around, but there were no robed people inside. Instead, there were an assortment of others who wore strange clothing combinations, like they weren't used to wearing them.

One man that caught my eye was wearing an orange shirt and a Scottish kilt that looked completely wrong together.

As I scanned the room further, I realized that many others were dressed in a similar way.

"_Okay, now that we can talk, I need to tell you about the dream I had last night." _I filled her in on my interrupted dream.

"_And there is some guy, King-y Shackle Bolt who is tailing us," _I finished.

"_Are you sure that was their name?" _Asked Annabeth incredulously.

"_It was like, Kingley, Kingsey, wait, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt!" _I announced, happy to remember the name.

"_Care to see if anyone here has heard of him?" _Annabeth smirked, already knowing my answer.

"_Let's do it!" _That was all she needed to hear.

"_Here's the plan:"_

* * *

><p>"So, you're sure his name is Kingsley?" said Annabeth loudly.<p>

"Yup, he's my second cousin on my dad's side. He said that he would show us around."

As we spoke, we kept our eyes peeled on the other people around us. Sure enough, half of the people in the restaurant went wide-eyed when we spoke the name.

One man in particular caught my eye. He was African, but he looked like any other normal person, and wasn't wearing odd clothing combinations.

He was better at hiding his shock at the mention of the name, but he was able to hide it much better. The only hint that he was listening was his hands clenching on his chair as he started to get up.

"_Annabeth," _I whispered, _"Time to go, Now!"_

We walked out the door, waiting to see who would follow. Nobody (A/N not SoM 'nobody', in case anyone cared) followed us, and we kept walking.

A few minutes later, we were 5 streets away and we saw the same man, heading toward us.

Annabeth steered me into a museum where we waited for him to come in, and we were not disappointed.

I snapped my fingers and the Mist wrapped around us as a boy with black hair and green eyes shimmered into existence across the hall.

While "Kingsley" chased the Mist, we sneaked out the back, and into an empty alleyway. Annabeth snapped her fingers, stopping the image fooling our pursuer.

Annabeth pulled out a drachma and walked over to a small rainbow that was convientiently located in the back of the alley, when a pair of winged shoes flew down from the sky.

A small leather bag was tossed at her, which she caught with ease. _"Thank you for using Hermes Express Delivery Service," _a man's voice boomed in Greek, _"Please use us for your next delivery soon."_

Annabeth muttered, "_Thank the gods_" and opened the bag.

"Percy," she whispered to me while pulling something out of the bag and placing it on her hand, "Put this on."

Before she could give me whatever it was, the black smoke that neither of us had noticed solidified into humanoid forms.

I grabbed riptide and Annabeth and I went back to back, ready to fight. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled at me desperately, "You need to take it!"

I reached for her, but then, all Hades broke loose. Believe me, I know from far too much experience what that is like.

The hooded figures around us all pulled out sticks and started to shoot light at us.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's PoV<p>

Our attackers stayed in virtually the same positions, like they were not used to fighting hand-to-hand. That was an advantage on our side.

"Deadalus 36," I said to Percy as we dodged around the lights. Around mortals, demi-gods had started to address all strategies for battle with the name Deadalus.

"Give it up, Potter!" One of the hooded figures shouted.

"Now!" I shouted, and Percy and I each flew at the attacker opposite us.

With a well aimed kick or punch, we each took out person after person, until, with a loud crack, ten more people appeared out of thin air.

That put us into momentary shock and knocked us out of our rhythm. A well aimed "spell" hit Percy's Achilles heel, due to sheer luck, and he collapsed.

Desperately, I threw the ring I had grasped in my hand with all of my might, and it embedded itself in the folds of Percy's shirt.

The newcomers ran out with their wands pointed at the people holding Percy. I tried to attack the hooded figures, but someone with a very strong grip pulled me back and restrained my arms.

"Percy !" I screamed, struggling, biting and kicking. I couldn't do anything and was forced to watch as Percy and his assailants disappeared.

The fighting stopped and the robed men and women turned to each other. "That was not Harry," was the first thing that was said.

The people checked themselves for any injuries and a few expressed worries about the attackers, then they turned to me.

"I will take her to the school," said one woman with purple hair, "Everyone else, go ahead. Someone get Dumbledore."

After everyone muttered their agreement, they all disappeared with an earsplitting crack and they were gone.

The only people remaining were the man restraining me, the purple haired woman, the man who had been following us, "Kingsley" and a grizzled man with part of his nose missing, a fake eye and a wooden leg.

The woman knelt down in front of me and spoke as though I was six years old. "We want to help you, but you have to listen to us."

I decided to play it dumb and act like I had no idea what was going on. Act like a stupid mortal, like Rachel.

"That was mean," I mentally chide myself. I know that this is not the time.

I stop fighting against the man holding me and put my head down. I ask in a whisper the question that I really need to know, "Where is Percy? Why did they attack us?"

"We are not completely sure where he is," Kingsley said in a deep voice, "But it is imperative that we get going."

"This will feel unpleasant," the woman warned. Then, with a bang, the man holding me stepped forward and spun around.

We disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry's PoV<p>

(A/N This is his dream)

I dreamed that I was in a dark room with a long table in the center of it. The fireplace cast a dim glow over the few people sitting around the table.

Everyone was looking at the door, as if waiting for someone. It opened, and in walked two men.

"Have you returned successful?" rasped none other than Voldemort.

"Yes my lord," replied the first man, "the others are bringing him in as we speak"

A moment later, the rest of the Death Eaters entered, dragging a struggling figure bound in chains.

"Welcome," said Voldemort, walking towards them. "I see my spies were correct. You do look like Potter."

I could feel his happiness the capture, and I was disgusted by it.

I was able to see the captives face and realized that he did look like me; he was even around the same age. The closer Voldemort got to him, the harder he struggled.

"We will of course use this to our advantage." He turned to the people holding him. "One less filthy muggle in the world and the ministry will think that their precious 'chosen one' is dead."

The assembled Death Eaters laughed, while the boy looked at Voldemort calmly and said bravely, "What kind of villain doesn't have a nose?"

They all stopped laughing and stared at him, while the two holding him pushed him onto the ground.

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort, pointing the wand at the boy. The jet of light hit him in the back, and he absorbed the pain of the curse, until he started to scream.

"Stop!" I tried to yell at them, but I was forced to watch his agony.

When Voldemort ended the curse with the flick of his wand, the two picked up the boy and faced him to the Dark Lord.

"Luckily, we do not need him alive."

He started to fight his chains even harder than before, but Voldemort already had his wand out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" I shouted and woke up.

* * *

><p>After I had told Hermione and Ron about my dream, we had a nice day.<p>

We played quittich in the yard, recieved our school lists and O.W.L. results, and we were able to enjoy each others company.

I had just about gotten the dream out of my head when I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley whispering.

"They hid her in ther school?" Asked Mrs. Weasley incredulously.

I crept towards the kitchen, stopping at the floor above it where I saw none other than Ginny doing exactly the same thing. She silently moved over and I sat next to her.

"Only temporararily," Mr. Weasley paused, then continued. "We do not know anything about the two, only that they are not wizards and that they are not older than seventeen."

"The poor girl," said Mrs. Weasley, "helpless and scared, with no idea what is going on."

* * *

><p>3rd Person PoV<p>

None of that was true, in any way.

Annabeth was armed, angry, and had a plan.

She was just a little unsure of how it would turn out.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter?<p>

I haven't written a fighting scene, and I hope I did it well.

REVIEW!


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's PoV: <strong>

Mom and Dad had been having many whispered conversations lately, even more than usual.

All I could figure out was that there was some important Order business, but there was something that dad had said.

"They hid her in the school?"

I had no idea who was being talked about, but the only school that they could possibly be talking about was Hogwarts.

I looked at Harry, who was deep in thought with a very puzzled expression on his face. I shook him a few times, and he snapped out of it.

As we walked upstairs, I asked him if he had any way of seeing who was in the school. (Fred and George had told me about their map, and how to use it if needed.

He suddenly tensed up a little bit and blandly stated, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay," I replied, "then I guess Fred and George still have their map."

"You know about the Marauders Map?"

"No," I shot back sarcastically, "I mean, it's not like Fred and George told me about everything they ever did at Hogwarts, including what they used to do it. Anyway, can I look at it tonight? I need to check something."

"Er, I guess so." Harry answered, completely clueless. "It's in my room."

I smiled at him as I ran up the stairs, watching him go up farther to Ron's room. I tore into Fred and George's room, and immediately started to look for the map.

It was under a stack of robes in Harry's trunk and I grabbed it and sat on one of the beds.

Tapping my wand to the parchment, I whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map unfolded and I scanned it, looking for anything different about the castles' inhabitants. Finally, in a small room on the east wing of the second floor I found it.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody were standing in a semi-circle around another person.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's PoV:<strong>

When the world came back to focus, I felt like I had just been squeezed through a tube.

I swayed as I looked around the room.

It was small, dimly lit, with brown walls, a desk against a wall, and a huge bookshelf. There were also a few chairs and one door.

The purple haired woman led me to a chair in the corner of the room and I sat. "The others will be here in a minute," she said, turning towards the door.

Sure enough, it opened and in walked Kingsley, the man from before who was missing body parts, an old woman who reminded me of my mother and the oldest-looking man that I had ever seen.

"Thank you, Tonks." The old man said softly.

They all walked in and stood around me. "Young lady, for your protection, we have no choice but to keep you here until it is safe." He continued, addressing me.

Okay, so I am stuck here. Wonderful.

"We will do everything in our power to get your friend back here safely."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"We do not want to scare you," the older woman started.

As if.

"But there is a very evil man who is trying to wipe out a whole population, the Muggle population, and he is after a boy who looks very much like your friend."

"Let me look for him," I shouted, "I need to get him back!"

"It is too dangerous for you." Kingsley stated plainly.

"And why is that? I don't care. I am going to look for him and you can't stop me."

I stood up, but the man with the fake eye growled, "Sit down! You are already in danger, and you don't have a choice."

He reached for his pocket, but the old man calmed him down, saying, "Please sit down. We do not wish to harm you, but we cannot take any chances."

I sat down, and pretended to be annoyed, and asked the question that was killing me, "And how can you do that?"

"Very easily answered. We are…" he was cut off by the strict looking woman.

"Albus! What are you doing?"

"Minevera, calm down. She deserves to know." He turned back to me. "As I was saying, we are wizards."

They all studied me for my reaction. I congratulated myself on my guess, while morphing my face into one of disbelief.

"Okay, so… what am I supposed to do in this place? Run by people who think they're wizards? Who kidnapped me?"

"Well, first of all, before we spill the rest of our secrets, we would greatly appreciate it if you could give us your name."

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to go with the truth. Even if I hadn't been telling the truth, I had a feeling that old man would've known if I was lying. "Chase, Annabeth Chase."

"Well then, Ms. Chase, you are currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for young wizards and witches in training. We do indeed think that we are wizards, and we have taken you here for your protection," explained Albus.

"But, what am I supposed to do here? Sit around all day? I can't do that! I'm ADHD!"

"Albus," whispered the older witch, Minevera, "She cannot join classes, nor can we allow any of the students to learn of her. Especially Potter."

"Potter." I said the name so suddenly that everyone whipped around to face me. "The people who attacked us yelled something. I think it was 'Give it up, Potter.'"

"Ms. Chase," Minevera started, "We believe the reason that you and your companion were assaulted was because of his distinct resemblance to a very important young wizard."

"Let me guess, it's this Potter person." I quipped sarcastically.

"Harry Potter is a student here, and a very inquisitive one at that," Albus replied. "He often acts without thinking, and it would spell catastrophe if any student, let alone Harry, found out about you."

"Rumors travel faster here than anywhere else," The now pink haired lady, Tonks, added.

"Until we can figure out a better arrangement, we will insist that you stay in this room at all times. It is equipped with everything that you might need, and we will have a house-elf come to bring you meals."

That came from Albus, of course.

"You must keep calm and remember that the Order is constantly working to save your friend." Kingsley reminded me in his deep voice.

"And lastly, please remember that the students arrive tomorrow night, do not do anything to call attention to this room," Finished Minevera.

Before I could say anything in reply, they all left, leaving me sitting in the chair. "Great!" I thought to myself, "Just great!"

I decided to see if I could explore, and I walked over to the door.

Locked.

I gave it a hard kick, and I heard the old wood groan. I kicked it again, harder and harder until it started to give.

I was about to bust open the door, when in through one of the walls came the ghost of a girl younger than I am.

Wait a minute.

Ghost?

Only Nico can do that…and he's not here right now.

Whaaaaaat?

"This isn't my bathroom," the ghost girl groaned, readjusting her glasses, which were also ghost-like. "And just who might you be?"

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm getting better at writing longer chapters!<p>

Anyway, how was it?

Who will find out Annabeth's secrets first?

REVIEW AND I WILL ADD NICO OR STEVE!

You might ask, who is Steve?

Keep asking. It will all be revealed later!


	8. AN too

Hey everyone!

So, yeah, sorry that this isn't an update, but I already updated for this week, and I have some news.

Please read my profile, and if 6, yes six, people answer my question, I'll add the question as a poll.

Thanks!

In case you haven't read the profile page yet, the question is on the next fanfic I do.

Yup, a random question that doesn't have any real value to the actual story.

Blah, blah, blah, I'm really good at ranting, but I'm sure you guys don't care.

Tralalala, tralalal-

Sorry, Steve is telling me to shut up and leave you alone.

Later, and thanks for PM/ing or reviewing!


	9. I ran out of ideas for title names

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have, um…, ooh! I have a random lizard here with me to prove that I don't own anything but my plot.**

**Lizard: *Stares***

**Me: Oh MY GODS! I am so so so so so sorry! **

**Me: Okay everyone. I have Steve the ****gecko**** here with me. Better?**

**Gecko: *blinks***

**Me: Great! Now tell me Steve, do I own any of the characters or stuff from either book?**

**Gecko: *Stares, then uses tongue to lick one eyeball***

**Me: I know I don't, it's sad. But I would have completely butchered both series.**

**Gecko: *puts tongue back in mouth.***

**Me: Aw, thanks! They are new! Anyway, you've been a great help!**

**Gecko: *Scurries out***

**Me: Bye! You were a big help!**

**Me: *mumbles* Note-to-self, add Steve to story. Steve is a gecko, not a lizard.**

**Me: On with the show, um, story!**

* * *

><p>Ginny PoV:<p>

I heard someone coming and quickly stashed the map away, closing it the way that Fred and George taught me to.

"Ginny?" called Hermione, "Your mom says to tell you that we all have to go to bed soon, because we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Thanks!" I responded, getting off the bed and heading over to the door.

Passing Hermione, I bounded up the stairs to my room. Plopping down on the bed, I wondered, "Who is Annabeth?"

She was likely a member of the Order, but if she was the one that my parents had been talking about, then maybe she was just a confused, abducted muggle teen.

I decided to put my thoughts aside and focus on getting ready for school. I changed into pajamas, and was about to climb into bed, when I had a sudden, alarming thought.

"What if Harry finds out?"

Not that I wanted to keep secrets, but whatever was going on, Harry did not need to be involved.

* * *

><p>Harry PoV:<p>

I watched Ginny disappear into the room as I wondered why she would need to use the map. Oh well.

I walked into Ron's room when he burst out, "Harry! Did you see the paper?"

"No," I said hesitantly, "Er, what happened?"

"There was an attack on two muggle teens this afternoon." Put in Hermione. "But the strange part is, neither was hurt in any way when the Order arrived."

"That is weird." I mean, how could two unarmed kids, and muggles at that, stand up against ten or more Death Eaters? Not even an Auror could do that!

"Were they okay?" I asked.

"The girl was, but the boy disappeared. The Prophet doesn't say anything else about it. There is a picture of them when the Order came."

She handed me the paper and I looked at the picture. There was a circle of Death Eaters around two people.

The first was a blonde girl with gray eyes standing back-to-back with a boy about her age. Her hand was in her pocket and she was whispering something to the boy.

He was standing in a defensive stance and he was whipping his head around to see his assailants. He held a pen in his hand and was listening to the girl.

The boy had messy, jet-black hair and green eyes. I took a step back, when I realized that I recognized him, other than the fact that he looked a lot like me.

"This is him," I proclaimed in shock, "Voldemort (Ron and Hermione flinched) killed him last night. I saw him do it."

Ron's eyes widened in horror and Hermione gave a small gasp, her face repulsed.

"But that's not all. Voldemort (Another flinch) said that the muggle was part of his plan. He said that he was going to use him as bait."

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was fuming and started to speak when Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. "Off to bed! We have a long day tomorrow."

She stopped smiling when she saw our faces. "What's wrong?"

Ron hesitantly showed her the paper and she took it. "It's horrible," she said, "We got there too late. Please don't think about it."

I could tell that she was choosing her words very carefully, as if she were hiding something.

"Hermione, off to bed. Don't wake Ginny." And with that, she left. Hermione shot them a look that said, "Talk later" and followed her.

"G'night mate" Ron yawned and fell asleep.

Still troubled, I did the same.

* * *

><p>3rd Person PoV:<p>

Neither of them were awakened by the uninvited visitor who crept in an hour later, grabbed the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and left.

* * *

><p>Percy PoV:<p>

Everyone in the room was staring at me in shock after the green light hit me. So far, I wasn't all that impressed with these people.

Okay, so I woke up in chains in a weird mansion and was dragged to meet a creepy nose-less guy who I think tried to kill me. Nothing special. Not that I didn't try to leave, though.

It seemed that they couldn't hurt me, but I got hit in my Achilles heel twice and then whatever they were doing worked.

I snapped back to attention I realized that the "snake dude" was talking again. "Take him away" he rasped, "and call Severus immediately."

The two people on either side of me grabbed me and started to drag me away, but I saw another man appear in the room with a large "Crack!"

I saw greasy, black hair, a sallow face and a long, hooked nose before I was out of view. I was dragged down the hall, down a few sets of stairs, and into a dark, intimidating dungeon.

They threw me into it and walked up the stairs, laughing about stupid "muggles" or something like that.

I struggled upright and leaned against a wall. I felt Riptide reappear in my pocket, and I pushed against my bonds and got my hand into my pocket.

I grabbed riptide and pulled up, getting the cap off, but something fell on the floor. It looked like it was stuck in my shirt.

I ignored it, partly because I couldn't move, and used riptide to break through the chains, and took in a deep breath, glad to be free of them.

The dungeon was basked in a faint glow from the sword, and I looked to see what was on the floor.

It was a small ring, which had two intertwined bronze strips. I cautiously picked it up, and turned it in my hands.

In the inside of it was a small engraving of a flaming 'L'. I recognized it immediately as Leo's mark.

He had tried for a month to get a cool engraving to mark his projects with, and when he finally found it, he talked about it so much that the Stoll brothers had spray painted it all over camp.

After that, everyone knew it pretty dang well.

I didn't know what to do with it, but I trusted Leo and I remembered how Annabeth had talked to him, so I put it on my finger. Nothing happened.

I shrugged and noticed the beams on the ceiling, which were placed with enough space for someone to lie on top of comfortably and safely.

Now all I had to do was get up to it.

I tried to climb the walls, but they were too smooth and had no handholds. I grabbed my chains, thinking of looping them around the beam, but I had cut them too short.

I had an idea. Running into a dark corner, I wrapped the chains around me loosely, so that at a glance, I would still be chained up, but with easy movement.

I capped the sword, hid it behind my back and waited.

I hate waiting.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later the door was opened and a woman set down a cup of water. Then she knocked it over, spilling the contents. She cackled, "Maybe next time you will get something if you behave."

She left, still laughing.

I made sure that she was gone when I sprang up. I reached out to the water, pulled it off the floor and created a whirling platform of water.

I stepped onto it and it carried me to the ceiling. I got onto a beam and let the water fall.

Turning onto my back, I sent Riptide's point through the roof and pulled it in a circle, then I moved back, fast.

I caught the piece of the ceiling as it fell, and the water rose up to gently set it down. I reached up and pulled myself through the hole.

This was really easy.

* * *

><p>Annabeth PoV:<p>

"I said, who are you!" The ghost repeated annoyed.

"Wait, there are ghosts here too?"

"No. I'm not here and you are not at a magical school. What do you think?" She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in shock." Then a thought struck me. "Does the ghost king know?"

At my words, she started to tremble. Then, she tried to cover it up by saying, "Why do you care?"

"I'll take that as a no."

The ghost started to get mad, "Who are you!"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and resident 'guest' of this lovely place."

"Oh. That makes sense now. All of the owls were going crazy."

There were owls here too? What was next? A giant squid? A Phoenix? Spiders!

"In any case, nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Myrtle." Myrtle introduced herself, dropping her annoyed, upset façade.

"You don't happen to have any way of getting into contact with Nico, do you?" I asked.

"I can get a brief message to him, but he cannot come here. There are over five hundred other spirits here and I can't imagine how much trouble they would all be in."

"I understand, but I need to get a message to him." I was almost desperate at this point, I was dying of boredom already and I had to know if Percy was okay.

I asked Myrtle if I could walk around and she didn't think that it would be a problem.

I was about to start breaking down the door, again, when she stopped me.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the wall. On it, there was a key hanging from a nail.

"_Idiot!" _I cursed in Greek.

Unlocking the door, I stepped out into the hallway of a very ancient castle. "Whoa." I whispered, taken aback at the beauty of it. And the architecture…

Anyway, Myrtle took me on a nice tour of the castle and introduced me to some other polite ghosts.

We avoided all of the staff members and I got to see the Owlrey, which was packed with owls, all of whom seemed very pleased to see me.

I was surprised when many of them started to speak at me. "My lady has come to see us" was the general greeting, although many of them had some very profound thoughts and greetings.

This must have been what Percy felt when fish and horses spoke with him.

When we got back to my lovely room, I thanked Myrtle for showing me around. I decided to wait and see what happened before contacting Nico.

When Myrtle left, I took one extra precaution to protect my secret. "I swear on the River Styx that until I find Percy and we can leave safely, I will not speak of my heritage to anyone."

Thunder rumbled loudly, and I smiled, glad to know that the gods were still with me.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore PoV:<p>

I sat at my desk, deeply troubled with the new developments of the day. I honestly had no idea what to do, and poor Ms. Chase was most likely even more lost than I was.

I stood and started to pace.

I thought that her companion would be alive, but I am not sure. And I had to add this to my usual troubles.

I sat back down as Severus opened the door. "Ah, Severus, thank you for joining me." He strode over to my desk and said, "The boy is still alive, though we are all unaware how."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"There is a new boy who lived; he survived without even a mere scar."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord uses the killing curse. It hit straight on, but he remained untouched."

Ignoring my shock, he continued, "Neither the Dark Lord and his followers nor the Order knows much about this boy, but he is clearly not a normal muggle, neither is his companion."

At that exact moment, thunder boomed, although there was not a cloud in the clear night sky.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA!<p>

Sorry, I thought that it fit the mood.

Yay! You now know who Steve is!

**Nico: Gecko whisperer!**

**Me: NICO! Get out! **

Anyway,

REVIEW!


	10. Pygmy Puffs and Meeting People

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. And no, I can't do cool disclaimers every time.**

* * *

><p>Harry PoV<p>

After we got all of our supplies in Diagon Alley, we walked over to Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. (A/N see book for description 'cause I don't feel like describing it)

It was incredible, but I was searching for the Weasley twins. I finally found them in the back room, and I asked them if they had seen last night's paper.

They sadly replied that they had, and I took that opportunity to ask them if they could see what the girl had been saying.

"Harry, Harry, you insult us." Fred shook his head.

"Easiest trick in the book. Lip-reading." George added.

They pulled a copy from the news wall and held it up.

"It looks like she is saying 'Delus thirty six'." Fred answered a few seconds later.

"No way, it looks like 'Dadelus', but you got the thirty six part right," George shot back.

After discussing, they finally agreed that she was saying "Deadalus thirty-six."

Whatever that meant.

Just then, an employee named Verity stepped in and said, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you are needed in the front."

They left, and I found Ron and Hermione and told them what I had learned.

We were about to continue browsing, when I noticed none other than Malfoy outside the shop, turning into Knockturn Alley.

I slipped on my invisibility cloak and followed.

(A/N the rest of his day follows the book)

* * *

><p>Ginny PoV<p>

On the train, I played with my new Pygmy puff, Arnold and watched him weave through my fingers. I didn't know what to think.

Last night, I had managed to weasel a little bit of information out of dad about the names of the people who had been attacked, but it had just confirmed my suspicion.

Now, I didn't know what to do. I was not entirely sure if I should get involved with this thing, but if it was me, I would want someone to talk to, preferably someone who I knew didn't want to kill me.

I finally decided to try to talk to her, when in came a bunch of Slytherin boys. They ignored Luna and I, and sat down.

If Luna noticed, she didn't say anything, but she was buried so deeply in her copy of _The Quibbler_ that I doubted that she did.

Twenty minutes later they were joking rudely about muggles and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I started to yell at them and they laughed at me, but I had the last laugh after casting my signature Bat-Bogey Hex.

At the same moment, a new teacher (it seemed) walked past, and he stopped when he saw what had happened.

"Come on guys, let's go." They all stood and left, leaving the teacher standing there.

I was sure that he was going to give me detention, but instead, he invited me to lunch in his compartment in fifteen minutes. I accepted and he left. That was odd.

"The new minister is half-god, did you know that?" Luna piped up suddenly.

"Huh?" What did she say?

"Rufus Scrimgeour is part Greek god." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Daddy says that he is trying to figure out a way to use cereal and magic to control people's brains."

I burst out laughing and said between giggles, "Luna, you do know that the Greek gods don't exist, don't you?"

She shrugged and went back to her newspaper.

I tried to put my previous thoughts out of my head, and instead I focused on all of the exciting things that I would be doing this year in school.

* * *

><p>Annabeth PoV<p>

Since I was stuck here, I decided to try something.

I ran, unseen, through the castle and to the Owlrey. I called down a large tawny owl and asked how far it could travel.

It replied that it could take a letter anywhere on the continent, and a package anywhere in the country.

So much for getting a letter to camp. Oh well.

"Can you retrieve something for me?" I asked him.

After asking what and where it was, I answered, "My New York Yankees hat from the hotel that I was staying in."

"Of course my lady," hooted the owl and flew off.

It was around four o'clock, so the students would most likely get here in about three hours. I was bored out of my mind, and I didn't have anyone to talk to.

Myrtle and most of the other ghosts were busy doing gods-know-what and none of the paintings were very interested in holding a conversation with me.

I looked out the window, and saw rolling fields of green, with a large cottage, a lake, and a dark, looming forest spread on it.

That could prove interesting.

I had tried to leave through the front door of the castle, but it was locked and I didn't know of any other ways to leave.

Looking through the large, open arches of the Owlrey, I had an idea.

I walked over to one, and stuck my head out. The walls of the castle were bumpy, with many hand and foot-holds.

After grabbing the ledge, I swung my legs over and began my descent.

It felt amazing to be outside, and I breathed in the cool air.

A few feet from the ground, I jumped off and landed softly on the grass.

I ran across the grass and sat down at the edge of the lake. Sticking my feet in, I was comforted by being near the water, it reminded me of Percy and helped me think.

I knew that without my help, the wizards would be completely outmatched by this evil wizard and his followers.

If they hadn't beaten him by now, it seemed unlikely that they would unless they had help. And I didn't trust Percy to keep his lips sealed.

Just then, I heard a noise come from the forest. I sprang up, clutched my dagger, and waited.

Suddenly, out came a huge man, followed by a dog almost the size of a baby hellhound, carrying a bunch of logs.

I froze, unsure of what to do, when he looked around and saw me watching him at the edge of the lake. He dropped the logs, and hissed at me, "What do yeh think yer doin'?"

He pointed to the cabin and motioned for me to go inside. Clutching my dagger tightly behind my back, I did.

After picking up his logs again, the giant man and his dog followed.

Closing the door tightly, he said in a gruff voice, "The name's Hagrid, groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Annabeth Chase."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Dumbledore told the staff about your problem, he also said that you were not to leave yer room."

I was about to protest, when he stopped me.

"If it was me, I'd have died from boredom, so I don't blame yeh."

Hagrid turned out to be really nice, and being delighted to learn about my knowledge of mystical creatures (I, of course, pretended not to think that they were real), he invited me to sit down and have some tea.

We were in the middle of a discussion over hippogriffs versus pegasi when Fang, the baby hellhound, gave a low growl, which Hagrid took to assume someone was coming.

"Hagrid," called out a female's voice that I unfortunately recognized.

He motioned for me to hide and I concealed myself behind a few barrels.

The woman, Minevera, came inside and greeted Hagrid.

"Ms. Chase is gone." She said worriedly. "She can't have gotten out of the school grounds, and she must be found immediately."

Hagrid assured her that if he saw me, he would get me right back. She thanked him and left.

I got up and he insisted that I go back inside, but he invited me to tea again if I ever needed someone to talk to.

I thanked him and left.

Back to boredom.

* * *

><p>Hermione PoV<p>

That night at the feast, everyone was happily digging into dinner. I tried to talk to Ginny, who was sitting next to me, but she was very distracted.

"Ginny," I asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?" She said, startled. "Oh yeah, um, I'm fine. Pass the potatoes."

I did and she went back to eating, but I could tell that she was deep in thought.

Next to me, Lavender Brown was talking to one of her friends.

"Did you see _The Daily Prophet _yesterday?" She asked.

"Oh my god! It was so sad! At least the girl was okay," her friend squealed back.

"That boy actually looked a lot like Harry," piped up another girl.

"He was really hot!" Lavender replied.

Their conversation went on, until they were talking about their crushes and I stopped listening.

After the tables were cleared from dessert, Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent. He made the usual announcements, introduced the new and changed teachers and positions, then his speech changed.

He warned everyone about the return of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and spoke about the importance of sticking together.

While he was talking, the whole school noticed his hand, which was blackened and shriveled. Ron whispered to Harry, "Blimey, what happened to his hand?"

"I don't know, it was like that when he took me to the burrow," was Harry's reply.

Wrapping up his speech, Dumbledore added, "Finally, due to some maintenance issues, the east wing of the second floor is closed."

"Mr. Filch asks me to remind you all for the eight-hundred and thirty fifth time, there is no magic in the corridors. Thank you all, and welcome back."

Ron and I stood up and started to shepherd the first-years out the door, and the rest of the students got up as well.

As the Gryffindors walked to their common room, I saw Ginny lean over a banister and peer down, towards the second floor.

I heard her murmur, "looks fine to me."

I decided not to pay any attention to it, and we got everyone to bed.

* * *

><p>Percy PoV<p>

I climbed through the ceiling and stood up. It was a well lit part of the house, with knick-knacks, paintings (that I was shocked to see move) and architecture that would have captivated Annabeth for weeks.

I crept down the hall, listening for voices, all while thinking to myself that something is wrong.

Nothing is ever, EVER, this easy for me.

I heard voices in front of me, so I opened the nearest door, and ran inside the pitch black room.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger!<p>

What will come next?

Will Ginny find Annabeth?

How will Annabeth react to long-term "imprisonment"?

REVIEW!


	11. Dreaming of Geckos

Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long, but I have so much homework and literally no time to do anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I also don't own a gecko named Steve or a hedgehog named Ollie, because those are two of my friend's pets!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's PoV:<strong>

I got into my four poster bed and quickly fell asleep.

(A/N this is Harry's dream)

I was walking down Privet Drive. It was a nice night, the stars were shining, the moon was out and it was pretty light out.

I walked past my house, and sat down on the grass a few feet away. I didn't think that someone was outside, but I turned my head to the right, and saw a girl sitting right next to me.

She had light brown hair that came down to her shoulders, brown eyes and a pale face with lots of freckles. She wore jeans and an orange t-shirt that read, "I 3 Camp Half-Blood. She was staring at the sky, and seemed to be speaking to herself.

She noticed me staring at her and smiled at me. It was then that I saw a little purple and red lizard on her shoulder.

"Hi," I said, unsure who she was. "Cool lizard."

The lizard opened its mouth and its tongue flicked in and out. "Whoa! Calm down Steve," she said in a singsong voice, stroking him.

"Steve is a gecko, and he is very annoyed when people call him a lizard."

She stared at me and waited. "Well?" She demanded.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Er, sorry Steve?" I hesitantly apologized.

The lizard, er, gecko blinked a few times.

"Steve! We do not use that kind of language in front of Harry!" The girl looked at me after yelling at her gecko.

"How d-d-did you kn-know my name?" I stammered.

"Oh sorry, I'm," she paused as she began rifling through some business cards.

"Spy, no, demigod, no, martial artist, nah, fanfiction, hmm, ooh wizard! Here we go," she muttered.

"I'm J. P., but you can call me J, or Purple J. They both work," she handed me a business card as she spoke.

"Thanks?" I replied as I took the card. "I'm…"

"Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Harry 'Freaking' Potter," She interrupted. "I know. I'm a stalker. Moving on."

She laughed at my flabbergasted expression. "Sorry! I have this thing where I put people on the spot to see how they deal with awkward situations. It's really funny, and no offense, but you kinda suck at it!"

"Anyway, my time is just about over, I'm not supposed to be in here for this long."

"Wait, be where?"

"Ginny knows something. I enjoy complicating things, so I will tell you that her secret might involve you, and that if you get involved something might happen, although it could be good or bad, or, neither.."

The gecko licked its eye.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, he does look like him. Percy's cooler, though. Peace!"

She disappeared with a pop!

I woke up, shaking my head at the weirdness of my dream. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I was still holding something.

It was a red and gold business card, it read:

Purple J

Author

:P

Watch out for Steve

I shrugged after reading it, put it on my bedside table, and went back to sleep.

Classes started later, and I was halfway through my lunch when I remembered what that girl had said. Ginny was hiding something, and if it was about me, I was going to find out what it was.

Ron had begun to complain loudly about the excessive amount of homework that we had gotten and Hermione started to argue with him.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long year.

**Annabeth PoV:**

Bang! Bang! Crash!

This noise was caused by the repeated banging of my head on the desk in the back of the room, and the heavy stack of books crashing onto the ground.

I grunted, reached over, and picked up the books. Four days had gone by, and I had done nothing but eat, sleep and pace around.

It was worse than being stuck in the underworld, with Demeter ranting about cereal and Hades, while being forced to listen to Percy's theories about alien life forms.

In other words, torture.

"Umm, are you going to bang your head around all day or are you going to get your package?" Quipped Myrtle as she popped in the room.

"Nigella got back?" I asked her hopefully.

Myrtle nodded, then asked impatiently, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Without waiting for an answer, she flew out of the room. I followed, keeping to the shadows as we headed to the Owlrey.

I gasped when I saw the pink sky that symbolized dawn. No wonder the "school" was empty.

When they saw me, the owls all hooted happily. A few of the younger owls flew down and settled onto my shoulder, while sleepily greeting me.

Nigella flew down from the top window, with a baseball hat in her beak. I pulled out a treat that I found in a cabinet and stroked her as she ate it.

I took the cap and placed it on my head, grinning madly as I disappeared. I laughed as the owls started to freak out, then I took it off and calmed them down.

I talked with them for hours, and I soon realized a common complaint that filled me with horror.

"You mean to tell me that my mother's SACRED animal is used as a mail-carrier?" I practically screamed in my rage.

They flinched, but I had an idea to amuse myself.

"Fine, if they want me to sit around and do nothing, then I will. But so will all of you."

Everyone readily agreed with me, delighted at the prospect of having a break. I smiled warmly at all of them, blew some of the little owls a kiss, then slipped on my hat and walked at a leisurely pace down to my lovely "room".

I met up with Myrtle and one of her ghostly friends next to a picture of a very heavy woman. They were whispering and making wild gestures with their hands.

They jumped as I pulled off my hat and shimmered into existence. The fat lady giggled as the two specters filled me in on their plan.

One word: Mischief.

This place might be fun after all.

**Ginny PoV:**

I had decided to sneak out to the second floor tonight, when everyone was at dinner. I pulled out a Puking Pastille that Fred and George had given me, popped it in my mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

"Ginny?" I heard Hermione call after a few seconds of my retching, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I called back weakly, "But I do not think dinner is a good idea."

"Should I take you to see Madame Pomfrey?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

She left for dinner and I managed to pop the other half of the candy in my mouth. I stopped vomiting, washed my hands, and departed the common room for the second floor.

The hallways were empty, but I couldn't help feeling apprehensive. If I got caught, I was in so much trouble. The torches were lit, but the corridor felt cold and dark, like the dungeons.

I walked into each classroom that I found, but they were empty. Finally, I came upon the sixth door, (A/N She's in cabin 6, I thought that it made sense) and tried the door. It was locked, and I knew that this was it.

I heard voices on the other side, having a whispered conversation and knocked cautiously. The whispers stopped.

"Hello?" My voice sounded shaky and uncertain, but I didn't move.

I took out my wand, aimed it at the door and said, "Alohamora." The door popped open with a click.

I entered the room. It was dark and hidden by shadows. "Um, hi. I'm Ginny and I.." I didn't get to finish my sentence when the door slammed shut and a voice harshly demanded, "Ποιος είσαι εσύ; Εάν προσπαθείτε να με βλάψουν, θα επιτεθούν" in a language that I didn't understand.

I saw a vague outline of a person, but I started to freak out when her hand edged towards a sharp unspecified object on her desk.

"Calm down!" I shouted, "I'm not here to hurt you! My name is Ginny and I thought you could use a friend!"

She stepped out from the shadows, but was clearly still on edge. "Well then, Ginny, it's nice to meet you. Now, not to pry, but who exactly are you."

I hesitantly opened my mouth, and asked her, "You do know where you are, right?"

"Do you mean aside from being in a magical school for witches and wizards that houses ghosts and is holding me hostage?"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile before I held out my hand and said, "Ginny Weasley, fifth year at Hogwarts and witch-in-training."

She shook it and responded, "Annabeth Chase, person."

I took in her appearance. She was definitely American, and she looked like a typical Californian girl that some of the guys in my year were always drooling over.

She had long, curly blonde hair, tan skin and was pretty tall. She looked fit and natural, like she didn't wear any makeup.

I looked at her face and forgot all about her being the normal girl. Her gray, stormy eyes seemed to peer right through my soul, calculating the best way to take me down.

I shuddered involuntarily and took a small step back.

Annabeth gave a sly grin, and then started laughing. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you are worried about; I'm just kind of bored."

"So, um, hi. I read about what happened in the news, and I put two and two together and found out where you were. I thought you might need a friend."

Her eyes scanned up and down, before she replied, "I'm guessing that you are pretty smart. I admire that, and I'm guessing that you were not supposed to be here, so I appreciate you coming."

She paused, and then added, "I could use someone to talk to who isn't dead."

My eyes bugged out. "The ghosts have been talking to you? Merlin's beard! They are never supposed to communicate with muggles! It would reveal our existence to…" I cut myself off before I could do any more harm.

Undisturbed, she cocked her head. "Muggles?"

I blushed, not meaning to have used that word. "Non-magic people."

"Oh. So Ginny, what do you want to do. I mean, it's nice talking to you, but I'm ADHD and this is getting more than a little bit boring."

"Um, I hadn't actually gotten that far in planning," I admitted sheepishly.

Annabeth paused for a moment, and then she burst out laughing.

"Uh…"

"Oh My Gods! *Hahaha*… Sorry, it's just… *more laughter*… This was just…"

I waited until she calmed down, then she repeated herself.

"Sorry. This is just kind of awkward and I really haven't done anything for the past few days and it is pretty boring. The only people that I have met haven't been that nice to me, except for this guy named Hagrid. He's pretty nice. And the dead people are nice too, but well, they're dead."

I nodded, and from there, we were able to have a nice time chatting. I told her about my family, school, my hobbies, my friends and more about the wizarding world.

In turn, I learned that she had two-step brothers and lived in California and New York. She had won many awards for her architecture designs and had family in Greece that she had visited earlier that summer.

She was fun to talk with, and before I knew it, I had to leave. After I promised that I would visit again, I left.

Annabeth seemed like a really good friend to have.

It wasn't until the next morning that I realized that there was something she hadn't told me.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone couldn't tell, the mystery girl was me.<strong>

**I do sorta look like that and I enjoy putting people on the spot.**

**Anyway, your thoughts?**

**Was it good, bad, suckish, AMAZINGLY AND INCREDIBLY AWESOME!**

**Review.**

**Go on, click the button.**

**It's right there.**

**Press it.**

**I will give out fake and unreal cookies to anyone who reviews.**


	12. New Update! Sorry for the wait

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP, 'cause then I'd be rich**

Percy's PoV:

I ran into the room, where I saw a boy about a year younger than me sitting on a bed in the center of the room. He jumped when I ran in, and reached into his pocket for a stick.

I scrammed, and was out the door when darkness took over the hall. I slammed into a wall, unable to see, and was dazed when I felt ropes coil around me and bind me.

I felt a very heavy object hit my head and I passed out…

Only to wake up back in the cell chained to the wall.

Ginny PoV:

The next morning, I was so excited about my newfound friend that I didn't notice that anything odd was going on. But, it turned out that I wasn't the only one.

The first thing that was wrong that day were the owls. There were usually double the number of them delivering the mail, and it was a Wednesday, the day that always got the most amount of mail (for some reason).

I ignored it and ate my breakfast.

Then, as the Gryffindor 5th years were walking to Charms class, Peeves had some fun with an odd mixture of sticky and strong goo that came in a can labeled, "Sticky String."

What a diabolical item, almost worse than anything my brothers could come up with.

As we were all struggling to get out of it, a horde of other ghosts showed up and gaped at the scene for a moment. They were about to get a teacher, when Peeves said, "She said the king wanted me to."

None of us had any idea what he was talking about, but apparently the ghosts did. They floated in the hallway for a moment before the spirit of a little boy stepped forward and asked for a can.

After letting out a delighted cackle, Peeves armed the ghosts with the spray and sent them off.

He left us tangled up, and zoomed away.

It was another 15 minutes before anyone showed up to help us out. One of the girls next to me, Lou Ellen, said loudly, "Ugh! Someday, I am going to teach that thing a lesson!"

This was going to be the best (worst) day ever!

Harry PoV:

I stared at Hermione, who was wide-eyed in fear, sitting on a chair in the library. In her hands was a thick book that was far beyond my reading ability, and she stared at it in horror.

"I…I don't know what's going on," she muttered weakly, "It's like I can't… can't think right."

Next to me, Ron was white in the face. I thought back to when the trouble began.

It was an incredibly nice day out, the sun was shining and the birds were flying. Unfortunately, I was stuck inside, watching as Professor McGonagall explained the art of turning a pea into a thermostat.

"Can anyone tell me what the proper incantation is?" she asked, scanning the students.

Hermione's hand, to no one's astonishment, shot up first.

"Yes?"

"It's…" Hermione began confidently, but after that was what caught everyone's attention. Although, no one really slacked in the transfiguration, but anyway, "Well, umm…"

She cut off suddenly, looking panicked, "I… it's, uh… I, I don't know."

Now, everyone looked scared. Hermione, not knowing the answer when she clearly did, well, should have.

McGonagall looked up sharply. "Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

"I think, I don't know, I mean, yes, I'm fine."

The lesson continued, and forty minutes and too much homework later, we were heading towards the common room. Hermione left to go to the library, and Ron and I crashed in the chairs near the fire.

When Hermione didn't come back for dinner, we didn't think it was anything special, but when she wasn't at the common room afterwards, we got worried.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Ron tentatively.

"I don't know. I mean, when has Hermione ever not known something?"

When we got to the library, she was in the back, sitting on a large chair.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Whatever was going on here was definitely not good.

Annabeth PoV:

I liked Ginny.

She seemed genuinely kind, friendly, and most importantly, smart.

Hey, I'm a daughter of Athena. Wisdom is important.

I felt bad lying to her, or not telling the whole truth, but I had two things on my side.

One: I hardly knew her. She could be completely untrustworthy, and I would reveal the existence of my kind to her.

Two: More importantly, I had sworn on the river Styx not to reveal any of it to anyone until I was home and (relatively) safe.

That didn't mean we couldn't be friendly. It was nice to have someone living to talk to who didn't say, "Yes my Lady," or treat me like royalty.

Not that the owls weren't awesome.

I was finally out of the cloud of boredom that had encased me for the past few days.

I had dreamed of Percy, trapped in some creepy house with "evil" wizards, dying to be able to swoop in and save him, or at least get in there and fight our way out.

And my dad, he was freaking out, as was the entire camp.

My mother had sent me a vision of her trying to assist my escape, only to have Zeus stop her. It made me feel better to know that she was watching over me, if I had no other connection to my family.

I have no idea who has said this before, but demigod dreams suck.

I watched as Ginny exited the room as dinner ended for the students, I could hear the benches scraping as they were pushed back and the loud chatter and footsteps of the students.

I let out a long sigh, and went over to the bed in the corner of the room. I sat down and pulled out a sketch pad. I had been designing a lot of buildings since being here, relying on the architecture of this place for inspiration.

I thought that they looked pretty cool.

I put away the drawings and lay down. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

I found myself in a large spacious studio, an architecture studio like the one I had at my dad's house, but this one was the size of Camp Half-Blood.

My mother, Athena, sat at a desk, staring out the windows at a large grove of olive trees.

"Mom?"

Athena turned around and smiled at me, and then she gestured for me to sit across from her in a light blue swivel chair.

I did, and she finally spoke.

"Zeus has refused to let me assist you out of your present situation, but I can give you some advice. As you are aware, Hogwarts castle is the home of many creatures, including owls and centaurs, but you must not reveal yourself."

"Wizards think of themselves as the most powerful beings on earth, because they are not aware of our existence. Yes, there are many children of Hecate who pass themselves off as wizards, but they do not matter for now."

"But, how does this help me? Or Percy?" I asked, confused.

My mother paused for a second, then continued, "This information is important, but not for your escape. I know that you are in need of some mental stimulation, so I will provide some for you. Read between the lines, but be cautious as to how you proceed."

I nodded, still not completely understanding. The dream began to fade, but I heard my mother call out softly, "Ginny is very sensible, for a wizard."

I bolted awake.

The room was dark, but I was able to see the outlines of everything, and as I had not bothered with much of anything in it, I was surprised to see something out of place.

I turned on the light, and examined it. The object in my hand was a small, leather bound book, that looked very old, but it was in almost perfect condition.

The title read, "Εκατό και ένα κατάρες για το σύγχρονο κόρη ημέρα της Αθηνάς"

A hundred and one curses for the modern day child of Athena.

This should be good!

I flipped open the cover and found the preface. It was in ancient Greek, but this is what it said, "Warning: This book is dangerous to any who are not children of the goddess Athena. DO not attempt to use the curse unless situation is correct. Enjoy!

Table of Contents, dedications, introduction, here we go:

Curses to use when held in a hostage situation.

I skimmed through the lists. Not dragons, enemy demigods, monsters, other gods, wizards!

The first curse on the page was really weird. It involved tooth picks the size of my head and a crown of pecans, along with some other ingredients.

The verbal curses were much more useful, but the effects didn't really suit my style. I just wanted to cause a distraction that I could use to escape.

Finally, I found it: an intelligence curse. It would temporarily drain people of their intelligence until they were unable to focus for more than a few seconds, allowing me to casually stroll out.

It was perfect! It would fade after a few days, and I would be able to look for Percy without anyone knowing I was gone until well after I was.

It only affected wizards, so I would have to avoid the many pets that roamed the halls, Hagrid, who was only half-human, and the demigods who attended Hogwarts.

The curse requirements were very simple: all I had to do was chant the incantations twice, and then state the mathematical equation of intelligence, which I had learned years ago.

A minute and a half later, it was done. All I had to do was wait, which quite frankly had gotten much easier. It should take effect immediately, and start with the most intelligent, before finally reaching the rest of the wizards.

I knew Myrtle would come visit me soon, and I was right. We spent a good two hours talking about the events of that day, she was interested in the book my mother had given me, and I was in hysterics when she described the Sticky String incident.

Myrtle had told all the ghosts that Nico, the ghost king, would be very happy if they helped cause a diversion from me, in general.

Also, I was frustrated and kind of, well, really wanted to cause a little bit of mischief.

To me, there was nothing more annoying than sitting and doing nothing when someone's (a.k.a. Percy) life is on the line.

Speaking of Percy, I wondered how he was doing. From what I had seen through my dreams, he was in a bit of a rough spot, and while I thought he would be okay, I wanted to be able to get him out.

I was pretty sure that this was one of my most redundant thoughts.

I jumped as a misty rainbow shimmered into view. "Please insert one drachma for 5 minutes," came the calm voice of Iris, goddess of the rainbow.

"Oh gods!" I thought as I rummaged around me entire room, searching in vain for the coin.

I found one, but of course, as I turned back to the screen, it faded into the air. I almost screamed and I bit back a curse.

"Of course," I thought bitterly, "I had to… UGH!"

I kicked the wall, showing a small smile as I heard it shake.

I honestly was starting to lose it.

I didn't think that the curse or anything would actually help me. I wanted to get Percy, go home and forget that any of this ever happened.

Why?

That question rang through my head. Why did my dad let us come alone? Why did we leave camp? Why couldn't we have kept a low profile and stayed away from danger? Why didn't I know better?

Tears began to slip down my face and I threw myself on the bed. Some magic school.

What were they doing about any of this?

To quote my favorite t-shirt, "Life is Crap."

3rd Person PoV:

So, while Annabeth was busy moping, Percy was chained up in a cell with the world's worst headache, her curse was slowly draining the people of Hogwarts of their intelligence, and the entire demi-god population was freaking out.

Seemed like a good place to stop the chapter.

One more quick thing; there was a very important detail that was missed.

In her quick scanning of the book, Annabeth had missed the second warning.

It read (translated in English), "Please note that curses will not affect anyone who is currently suffering from one. Also, the thinner the spell is spread, the easier it will be to resist. Happy cursing!"

It's a good thing for her that no one in the school is cursed, say in their withering, blackened left hand by a ring that held the Resurrection Stone. Or teaching a subject that was jinxed by, let's say Voldemort, after he was refused the position, like maybe defense against the dark arts.

No one in all of Hogwarts fell into those categories. Yup, not a single person.

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ugh! I know that there's something else I wanted to say here. **

**I think it starts with a 't' or maybe a 'q', no wait! It starts with 'r' and it makes me really happy!**

**Review!**

**Yeah that's it!**

**Come on, click the button. You know you waaaaaaant toooooooo! It's right there!**


	13. Magical Qualities

**Disclaimer: I, meaning me, do not, which means that I don't, own, which means… oh forget it! I'm sure you all know what I mean.**

**Nico: Say it or they'll sue you.**

**Me: *rolls eyes dramatically* fine. I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Happy?**

**Nico: Very much so, actually.**

**3****rd**** Person PoV:**

Dumbledore was disturbed from his work by the sound of a frantic knocking on his office door. He quickly hid the papers he had been looking at and calmly told the stone gargoyle to let the person in. A few seconds later, a very distraught girl, with wavy brown hair and wide eyes ran inside.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Lou Ellen frantically, "Something's wrong!"

He investigated, and found that the Gryffindor student was right.

The full staff was becoming unable to teach, and the entire Ravenclaw house was suffering from a learning disability. Many of the brightest students were slowly dropping their grades, and it was starting to affect the rest of the school.

Then there was Peeves. The poltergeist had always caused trouble, but know he was going out of his way to make everyone's lives miserable. The biggest problem was, he had somehow managed to get all of the ghosts in the school in on it.

The biggest worry was the owls. In the past, anything that went wrong had never affected them, but now, it was like their natural instinct was to do nothing. They didn't deliver mail, they didn't allow anyone to feed or clean them, and they had been causing major trouble in general.

He was conducting an investigation when he stumbled upon Professor Snape, who he was delighted to find unaffected by whatever was afflicting the residents of the castle.

Snape asked what they were going to do next, and the ancient wizard answered, "I have a hunch…"

**Annabeth PoV:**

Ginny and I were sitting in my room and talking, I was giving her advice on her homework, which she seemed to be needing more and more of each day, and she was talking about her family, which consisted of six older brothers.

"What's your family like?" She asked me, looking up from her essay.

"Well, I live in California with my dad, step-mom and two step-brothers, but I have a huge extended family. My boyfriend is actually my mom's half-sister's dad's brother's son." I laughed; it actually was pretty funny when you thought about it.

"Wow. That's, uh, complex." She laughed with me.

"So can you really do magic? I mean, so far, everyone has mentioned it, but all I've seen are flashing lights."

"Wait, are you serious?" When I nodded, she smiled. "Well then, we are going to have to change that!" Ginny announced.

She pointed her wand at the desk in the corner and said, "This is something basic, but it's kinda awesome. Wingardium Leviosa!"

She swished and flicked her hand and the desk rose into the air, following the wands movements. I clapped and she took a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Hey Ginny?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear something?" I waited for a second, then my eyes widened.

"Ginny, get out of here! Someone's coming!" I whispered.

She moved towards the door, and I ran over.

"Don't go that way, go down the hall, but if you hear a thing, run into one of the empty classrooms. Hide until you are sure that the coast is clear, then go right back to your common room! Go!" I practically shoved her out of the door, then plopped back down onto the bed.

**3****rd**** Person PoV:**

When Dumbledore opened the door, followed by Professor Snape, he found the girl sitting on the bed, facing the corner.

"Ms. Chase, we need to speak with you."

Annabeth turned, a look of frustration and distrust on her face.

Dumbledore frowned. "Ms. Chase, you must realize that we are doing everything possible to help you."

She gave him a look that clearly said, "Whatever."

"Ms. Chase, I am waiting on some incredibly important information that was supposed to be delivered a few days ago."

"Why tell me? I don't know anything about owls."

Albus' eyes widened slightly. "Owls? I never said anything about owls." Seeing that she was clearly going to deny it, he offered her a drink.

Shrugging, she accepted a cup of pumpkin juice and drank, recoiling slightly at the odd taste.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Oh." She shifted under the intense gazes of the two men and fingered her ring. Suddenly, her throat began to burn slightly and her ring tightened on her finger.

The old man chose that moment to continue his questioning. "Ms. Chase, how did you know about the owls?"

Annabeth ignored him and tried to turn away, but her voice seemed to answer on its own accord. "Myrtle showed me the Owlrey the day I got here."

Her hands shot to her mouth. "What did you do to me?" She was relieved that she could still speak, but Annabeth was incredibly scared at the same time. If she couldn't control what she said, well, things could get messy, very fast.

"Veritaseum," the greasy haired man answered.

Seeing her confusion, Albus added, "It's a truth potion. We need you to answer us. Now, there is something very puzzling happening. Almost all of our students and staff have been suffering from a strange illness. None of them seem capable of clear thought, and lessons have been temporarily cancelled until this issue is resolved. Do you know anything about it at all?"

Annabeth gave a start. She had no idea that her intelligence curse would actually work. However, once again, her voice answered on its own. "I placed an intelligence curse on the school."

The men were stunned at her answer, but they knew that she was telling the truth.

Dumbledore stood and pressed her for answers harder. "Are you a witch?"

"No."

He readjusted his half moon spectacles and replied, "Who exactly are you, Ms. Chase?"

Her eyes went wide with fear, but she answered slowly, fighting her voice with all her might. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of…" here, she stopped and clutched her throat.

Here is what happened next.

The drug was trying to pull the truth out, but the River Styx was pushing back with equal force to keep it in. The result; the feeling of boiling acid spreading across her body, a completely constricted throat and a lot of pain.

She fell onto the floor and began to writhe in agony, clamping her mouth shut as though her life depended on it.

The professors cast several spells to try to stop her, but they had no success were and were forced to watch her struggle, steam curling off of her body. Finally, her mouth opened and out came a scream, magnified to the power of ten.

Annabeth felt her body run out of oxygen and her last thought before unconsciousness was, "So this is why you don't mess with the River Styx."

It wasn't until the River Styx dissolved the last of the chemical that she stopped convulsing, and lay on the bed with the smell of burned epidermis hanging over her. (**A/N** If you don't know what epidermis is, then do what everyone else does; Google it!)

**Percy PoV:**

The chains dug into my skin painfully and I clenched my hand into a fist, wishing I could just break out of here and take all of these insane people out. I mean, seriously!

Who carries a stick and beats up teenagers? What's up with that?

My fingers squeezed together tightly, but I let out a small yelp and unclasped them as something incredibly sharp drew blood on my forefinger.

I examined it, finding that the cause was a small red jewel in the center of the gold ring. I frowned, thinking that I hadn't seen it before.

Cautiously, I touched the top of the flat red square and found that it was loose. I pushed down on it, hoping to get it in place more firmly, but the second I applied pressure, the stone crumbled.

I drew my hand back in shock, then held it up to examine it further, but the second my thumb brushed the gold band, a jet of light the same color of the stone shot out, hitting the wall and causing burn marks to appear around a small and newly created hole.

"Woah!"

I turned the ring, and found several other stones of different colors. I pressed the dark blue one carefully, pointed my fist at the chain on my wrist, and touched my thumb to the ring.

As expected, a jet of light shot out and the chains exploded, showering me with little bits of metal. Cheering silently, I grabbed Riptide and sliced the other one, not wanting to waste the gems.

The second I was free, I started towards the door, but stopped short. The last time I tried this, it didn't end well, and this seemed like the perfect time to figure out the ring.

So far, I knew that Annabeth had wanted me to have it, which meant that it did something. The gems, which were evenly spaced out, made destructive light, and every time I used one, the remaining ones readjusted themselves.

I pulled it off my finger, and jumped as the seven stones fell off, exploding as they hit the ground.

I was shot back by the sheer force and groaned when I collided hard with the wall.

"Ow. Note to self; do not take off when gems are still on."

I retrieved the ring from the center of the room and turned it over and over until I noticed it. Leo's symbol.

That explained a lot. I slipped the ring back on, and paced around the room, trying to ignore the questions banging around inside my head, and attempting to come up with an escape plan.

I heard footsteps coming and I stopped dead. When the door banged open and the psycho-woman and some other goons entered, I had no options.

They grabbed me and pinned me down as the woman leaned over and hissed, "You should be honored, Muggle," she spat this word like it was the worst thing she could possibly think of, "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. Now."

A flash of silver told me that she was armed with a knife and prepared to throw it. I nodded shakily and was marched out of the room.

**Harry PoV:**

I woke up in a cold sweat with Ron shaking me furiously.

"Shut up before you wake everyone!" He whispered.

My hand reached for my glasses on the bedside table, and I sat up, slipping them on in the process. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself before I spoke.

"It's him. He feels angry because there is something he wants, and almost has, but there is something else in the way." Ron was familiar with these types of dreams, but looked shaken nonetheless.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to bother him. Let's get Hermione." The two of us exited the dormitory and headed downstairs into the common room.

"Wait, we can't get up to the girl's dorm. How do we get her?" Ron had a brief moment of intelligence, which was then ruined by his exclamation of, "Hey Ginny! Can you get Hermione down here?"

His sister jumped, but nodded and said, "Sure." She was about to follow his request when Istopped her.

"Wait, Ginny. What are you doing down here at," I checked my watch, "three-twenty in the morning?"

Ginny blushed, "Well, I was just, um I had, er, detention, and it was really long, you know, ran late, and uh…" Her voice faded before she shook her head violently and began again. "What does it matter? And why are you guys down here? Why do you need Hermione?"

Ron stepped forward. "You know what Ginny, leave it alone! We just need to talk to her."

Ginny crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently with a Mrs. Weaslyish glare. "At three-twenty in the morning?"

There was a sibling glaring contest, a few rounds of threats and arguing before Ginny finally threw up her hands and cried, "Fine! Just because I'm tired, I'll be nice to you, but just this once. Got it?"

And with that, she stormed off to go get Hermione, who appeared on the staircase a few moments later.

"What is it?" She asked irritably, letting out a huge yawn.

Ron and I exchanged glances, and she caught on. "It happened again? I thought that you were done with that whole thing?"

We had a short debate in which they both insisted I tell someone and I refused when I paused in the middle of my argument.

"Does this feel, I don't know, wrong to you guys?" Ron shook his head and Hermione frowned, but she agreed.

"I feel like there's something that I'm missing, but I just, ugh! I don't know! And this feeling won't go away!" Hermione was close to tears, and Ron put an arm around her.

Ron looked up at the ceiling. "Actually, I think I know what you mean. I have the same feeling, but it's in the back of my mind, and I don't notice it if I don't think about it."

I gave an exasperated sigh and said quietly, "But you know what's even worse? I hate not knowing about anything! People don't think that I'm responsible enough, or that I'm too…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because of the scream.

It sounded like it came from one of the lower floors, and it was definitely a girl's voice. The sound seemed to break through the fog that had been over us for days, clearing away the gloom and letting in the sunlight.

Hermione gave a small, "Oh," and visibly relaxed as her mind cleared, allowing her to think, and I felt the same way.

Then, when I could finally think straight, I heard it. It had helped before, but now I could actually hear it, loud and clear.

The scream was the sound of pure torturing agony, multiplied by a thousand, and it burned into my ears, straight through my head and into my body, twisting my intestines, squeezing my heart and constricting my throat until I couldn't breathe.

I struggled for air and collapsed on the ground next to my best friends, who were doing the same. Finally, the sound ended, and the three of us lay gasping on the floor.

"What was that?" Ron breathed, helping Hermione up.

"Whatever it was, I can finally think again! Merlin's beard Ron, is that what you always feel like? It's absolutely horrid to be you." She gave a huge shudder and Ron scowled.

I watched someone slink by out of the corner of my eye, and in the firelight, I saw a flash of red hair. I thought back to that incredibly weird and out of context dream I had had the other night, and I remembered the warning she had given me.

I didn't know whether or not to trust the dream, but when a small purple and red gecko bit my finger, then disappeared, I was convinced.

Was it just me, or was this one of the strangest days ever?

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione waved her hand across my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, reaching for the silvery cloak I had carried downstairs with me. "I'm fine. Want to go find out where Ginny just snuck off to?"

**Ah… the Golden Trio. They're just as meddlesome as ever.**

**I love them!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I finally figured out how I'm going to end it, so now the chapters will have a purpose! **

**Yay!**

**Review if you want more!**


	14. In Which a Dagger is Thrown

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, original plot or anything else that I don't own. **

**Nico: Wow, how descriptive**

**Me: Shut it, Dead boy**

**Nico: And what was with the month and a half long break between updates? The readers are waiting!**

**Me: *blushes* That wasn't my fault! Well, it kind of was, but I have literally seven and a half hours of homework every night! And I have writer's block!**

**Nico: *sticks out tongue* That's no excuse.**

**Aphrodite: Aw… you are so cute together!**

**Me and Nico: Eeew!**

**Me: Go away Ahprodite! Boys are disgusting! (No offense loyal readers of that gender) And he's like 80! Or 10! However you want to look at it!**

**Nico: She's criminally insane! **

**Me: You finally noticed… Now, on with the story *maniacal laughter***

**Harry PoV:**

We slipped under the invisibility cloak and followed Ginny out of the dorms, towards the staircases leading down to the second floor. I expected her to go into the room she stopped at, but instead, Ginny paused.

"What's she doing?" whispered Ron, craning his neck to see. Hermione shushed him, and we continued to watch her.

Ginny peeked into the room, and paused in alarm, before running up several flights of stairs to the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. It was hard to be quiet and still move quickly, so by the time we got to it, she had somehow managed to get in and the stone figure was sliding back into place.

"Do you know the password?" Hermione whispered, looking at me. I nodded, and we crept forward, pulling off the cloak.

After waiting a few moments to make sure that the coast was clear, I whispered, "Acid Pops" to the statue.

The staircase slid upwards and carried us up to the office door. The voices coming through were muffled, and after a few seconds they got louder until the higher voice, who I assumed was Ginny, was shouting.

Ron pulled out a pair of extendable ears, and we slid it up to the door, trying to make out the words being spoken

"…do our best, but in the meantime, why don't you go keep her company?" the calming voice of Professor Dumbledore came through softly.

Ginny grumbled something inaudible, and then said, "Fine. But if there is anything else that you can do to help, do it! This is your fault!"

Hermione looked scandalized that Ginny would talk that way to the headmaster, and Ron was staring in shock at the end of the extendable ear.

"Harry, the cloak!" Hermione hissed, drawing the flesh colored wire towards her. I nodded and the next second we were invisible, pressed up against the wall, waiting for the fifth year to exit the office.

**Ginny PoV:**

When I got down to the room, it was empty. Annabeth was gone, and all of the furniture was in ruins, not to mention the slight burning smell lingering in the air.

"Merlin's beard…" I whispered, before turning towards the stairs and running to the only person I could think of to help.

"Let me in!" I told the gargoyle desperately. He refused to let me in. "But it's really important!"

Once it saw that how serious I was, and partly because it was so exasperated, it silently began to slide, revealing the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, a place I had seldom entered.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, please come in."

I was unnerved by his calm manner and the way he seemed to have been expecting me, and I cautiously entered the office. Fawkes the phoenix gave me long stare before returning to preening himself.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked kindly, gesturing to the small crystal bowl on his desk. When I refused politely, I despised muggle candy, he settled back into his chair.

"How may I help you?"

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerved, or at least attempted to. No matter how much I was scared for my friend, facing the headmaster with something I shouldn't know about was far more frightening.

"Where is Annabeth and what happened?" I tensed, waiting for the headmaster to… well I didn't have much interest in finding out what he would do, and then Dumbledore sighed and told me to sit down.

"As you no doubt know, these are very difficult times, and there is only so much that we can do to prevent catastrophes. The incident that occurred a few weeks ago was unfortunate, but unavoidable."

He paused, and I seized the opportunity to speak. "But what does that have to do with Annabeth? When is she going to get to go home?"

The silence that followed my questions was all the response I needed. I stood, slamming my hands on the desk. "You can't just leave her here or wherever else until the end of the war, if there even is one! She has family, friends, a boyfriend at the hands of You-Know-Who! And she's a muggle! Imagine how terrified she probably is!"

My chest heaved in and out in anger as I glared at the old man with a crooked nose. The gentle twinkle that was constantly in his eyes was gone. When I appeared to have calmed down a bit, he continued.

"As I was saying, these are not simple circumstances. There is no sure way of retrieving the poor boy without suffering massive losses, as sources say that he is being held in the death eater stronghold."

He took off his glasses and stared me directly in the eye. "If we were to wipe her memories and let her return home, it could cause major problems if she were to be asked what happened during the break and where her companion disappeared to. Unfortunately, there is no better solution than to wait."

I stared at him in shock. Here was the one man who You-Know-Who was scared of and the trusted, wise headmaster of Hogwarts, willing to blow off the responsibility for a disaster and let them both rot, claiming that there was no better way.

"There is always a better way." I said this coldly, my anger and disbelief clouding my judgment. "And now, because of your refusal to do anything, Annabeth is hurt!"

The argument went on for several minutes before I finally ran out of things to say and was reduced to straight out yelling.

"Ginny," I was taken aback by his use of my name, "I must ask you to be patient. The Order will do our best, but in the meantime, why don't you go keep her company?"

I could tell that the unsuccessful discussion was over, and defeated, I mumbled, "I'll do more than sit and wait." Then I straightened and replied grumpily, "Fine. But if there is anything else that you can do to help, do it! This is your fault!"

As I exited the office, heading towards the infirmary, I thought I heard a sound behind me, like someone scuffing their shoe on the floor.

Alarmed, I paused, before shaking my head to clear my thoughts and continued slowly the rest of the way.

Madame Pomfrey was not keen on allowing me to see the "mystery patient" behind the curtains, but when I told her Dumbledore had given me permission, she let me in.

"Annabeth?" I whispered carefully, then stepped through the curtains, my mouth falling open in shock. The blonde girl sat up in the bed, wearing a tank top that left her arms bare and allowed me to get a good look at them.

The exposed skin was littered with small burns and bruises, but I noticed several painful looking scars , as if they had healed and then been cut open again, leaving small streaks of blood. Her head was in her hands, so I couldn't see her face, but I expected her eyes to be bloodshot and desperate, the strain of this experience rendering her scared and defenseless.

I could practically see that on her face, and when she looked up, I stumbled back in shock. Though her face was cut up as badly as her arms, she did not show any pain.

Her grey eyes were cold and calculating, and her other features were set into a look of pure determination. Even her disheveled hair, complete with a gray streak I hadn't noticed in the dark room, somehow added to her calm yet outright dangerous composure.

Annabeth relaxed a little when she saw it was me, but I could still sense that if anyone tried to attack her, they would be in for a huge surprise.

"Percy's in danger," she said, using the name of her boyfriend, " I have to help him." I rushed forward when she tried to pull herself out of the bed, and managed to catch her when her arms gave out.

"Annabeth! What are you doing!" I waited for a response, but she didn't give one. Instead, Annabeth looked at her jacket lying on the table next to the bed and closed her eyes for a minute, moving her lips silently.

Then, she smiled a pulled out a square of cake from the jacket, promptly stuffing it in her mouth.

My lips flew open while I watched, dumbfounded, as her skin knit back together, the bleeding stopped and she looked reenergized.

"I'm saving my boyfriend. You coming?" Determined to help in any way possible, I nodded. She smiled and pulled out of baseball cap and placed it on her head. Her body seemed to ripple, and she vanished.

"Wha…" I stared at the spot she had just been in and jumped when she tapped my back. "Come on!"

"You know, I'm starting to think you aren't a muggle," I told her when she pulled off her magic hat in the hallway outside of the hospital wing. Annabeth gave a small laugh and winked at me.

"Okay…" I paused, "So what else can you do?" She stopped abruptly and I nearly had a heart attack when she turned around, armed with a gleaming bronze dagger.

"This." I closed my eyes in fright, but I opened them a second later when I saw her twist around slightly and throw the weapon, which embedded itself in the wall, pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak and revealing the Golden Trio.

Annabeth and I stared at the three of them and they stared back, until the silence was broken when Ron said, "Bloody Hell."


	15. Peacocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If you thought I did, too bad.**

**Sirius: Happy Birthday!**

**Me: Sirius? I thought you were dead! And how did you know it was my birthday?**

**Nico: He is. And I told him.**

**Me: Oh My Gods! I get to meet Sirius Black! **

**Sirius: Hi.**

**Me: *faints in excitement* *not really * Anyways, on with the story!**

**Oh, and the **_**italics**_** are ancient greek**

**Third Person PoV:**

The four wizards watched as the blonde teen calmly walked over to her dagger and pulled it out like the wall was made of butter. Then she caught the silvery fabric as it fell, completely unharmed.

"Uh Annabeth?" Ginny

Annabeth ignored the surrounding people and held up the fabric to her face, before giving an awed gasp. "No way," she breathed, "I never thought I'd get to see this."

She turned on Harry before he could blink. "Where did you get a piece of Death's cloak? To get a single piece, you'd have to kill him! It would practically be suicide!" She paused, seeing the confused looks on the black haired boy's face.

Hermione stepped in, "What do you mean, 'Death's cloak'? Harry's dad left it for him." Annabeth was about to respond when Harry clutched his forehead in agony, muffling a groan and rasping for breath.

He sunk to the floor and immediately, Ron, Ginny and Hermione rushed to help him up. "What happened, mate?"

"He's, not exactly angry, he's more… confused, in an aggravated way. Something is going to happen."

Ginny stared at him in alarm and Annabeth cleared her throat. "Well, you all seem like very nice people and I would love to get to know you, but if you want to come save my stupid Seaweed Brain, then we have to move."

Hermione nodded, suddenly all business, and said, "I'm going to assume that you have an idea of where he is, and that you are most certainly not a muggle."

Annabeth responded, "I'm not a muggle, or a wizard, and I do have a rough idea. He's in a mansion of sorts, with perfectly groomed lawns and," she gave a huge shudder, "peacocks. White peacocks."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then said together, "Malfoy Manor."

Ginny glared at them. "How can you just know that? I mean, that is basically no information at all, and I don't think that it's fair just to say that it is his house. I hate him too, but still."

Harry glowered at her and the tips of Ron's ears turned pink. Just as an argument was about to begin, Annabeth interrupted, "Wait. I think they're right."

The three stopped shooting each other death glares, but the atmosphere of the hallway was still tense. "Um, sorry to rush things, but how are we going to get to the Manor? And do we even know how to get there?" Hermione's questions were met with silence until Annabeth asked slowly, "Is this the best Wizarding school in England?"

Her wizard companions nodded and Hermione added in proudly, "The best in the world."

"In that case, I know someone who can help." The blonde smiled widely before turning to Ginny.

Luckily, the mystery contact was in the dormitory across from Ginny. Lou Ellen stirred when she heard footsteps approaching. Someone leaned over her and whispered in Greek, "_Wake up!_"

The brunette shot up and yelped nervously, "_I didn't do it, Chiron! It was Connor!"_Then she paused, confused. She was at school, not camp. None of her siblings would ever wake each other up, secretly terrified of magical retribution, and nobody else at Hogwarts spoke fluent Ancient Greek. So that must mean-

"Annabeth!" Lou Ellen threw herself at her slightly older cousin, the two hugging tightly, until they pulled apart. "You know," mused Lou Ellen, "This actually explains a lot."

She looked at the surrounding people, and gave a friendly, "Oh, hey," before turning back to Annabeth.

"Let me guess, you need a way out?" The group nodded and she asked, "Did anyone think of thestrals?"

Ginny nodded, but then said, "The problem is they aren't very covert. We need to get there and back as fast as possible, without anyone knowing we left."

Lou Ellen nodded and then the four girls (Lou, Ginny, Annabeth and Hermione) conversed quietly, discussing a plan. Harry tried to follow the conversation, but quickly lost interest and began to clean his glasses, and Ron was blatantly confused.

Suddenly, something clicked in the red haired boy's head and he realized what was going on.

His best friends and younger sister were attempting to sneak a girl out of Hogwarts, who they were obviously not supposed to have seen and also knew absolutely nothing about. Not only did the girl somehow know the genius fifth year student, but they seemed to be best friends.

Fred and George had taught him everything possible to know about lying or hiding the truth, and this "Annabeth" wasn't even trying to pretend that she was being honest. Everything about the situation leading up to their discovery of her and even the current circumstances seemed, wrong, and that wasn't even the worst part.

The girl's description of a place she had never been to happened to be the stronghold of he-who-must-not-be-named himself, and that was not somewhere Ron wanted to be. He opened his mouth and was about to point out his fears, and possibly accuse Annabeth of being a Death Eater spy, when he paused.

The light tinkling of bells sounded softly in the back of his head, followed by the scent of roses and fresh baked bread. A giggle ran through his head like silk, relaxing him and making him forget his fears.

"Doesn't Hermione look pretty?" a voice as smooth as tempered chocolate asked in a giddy tone. "Look at the way the moonlight catches her eyes and makes them sparkle! She is so beautiful!" The woman's voice crooned.

"Uh, Ron?" Hermione waved her hand in front of the ginger who was staring at her with a dopey expression.

"Earth to Ronald!" The boy in question snapped up suddenly and said, "Wait, what?"

The others exchanged a glance and shook their heads, silently laughing at the youngest Weasley boy. Then the conversation continued and Harry elbowed Ron in the side. "Real smooth, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of short, but I felt bad about the lack of updates, and then there's the fact that I have literally 7 and a half hours of homework EVERY NIGHT and I play 2 sports, an instrument, and I have somewhat of a social life, so if you think I'm trying to slack off by not updating, then BACK OFF!<strong>

***blushes***

**sorry, sometimes, you just need a good rant**

**don't worry, I have not given up on this story! It will get finished!**

**anyways**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**:)**


	16. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**Me: *limps into room on crutches***

**Nico: Where in the name of Hades have you been?!**

**Me: *****mumbles*******

**Nico: What was that?**

**Me: I had surgery, then I had school, then I had total writers block, then I had 20 hours of homework every night, then I had field hockey, then I had to practice French horn, then I had to worry about high school and now I have to worry about the readers who probably want to kill me right now for keeping them waiting for so long!**

**Nico: Stop complaining! Everyone hates you, and that's not going to help anyone! Now end this stupid disclaimer or whatever it is and get on with the story!**

**Me: You're so mean. Anyways….**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Percy's PoV:**

Forget confused. Forget annoyed. Forget tired, lonely, hungry, exhausted and bored.

I was beyond pissed.

So far, I had attempted to escape over five times, and although the security in this place, whatever it is, sucked, I always managed to get caught before five minutes were out, even if I had been positive that no one was anywhere near me.

Based on my previous observations, I have come to the distinct conclusion some god or goddess with nothing better to do was seriously messing with me, and I was not a happy camper.

I had no idea how long I have been in here, or how the cell is fixed before I even get back inside. When I first came, I had the brilliant idea of using the time I spend sleeping to measure the hours that pass.

Unfortunately, this plan was spoiled when I realized that although I spent hours in the cramped space, I was constantly exhausted and spending at least twice as many hours as I normally would, even with the curse of Achilles, sleeping.

My next plan was to base the time off of hunger, but since I hadn't eaten a real meal in forever, I was starved. So much for that idea.

To recap, my entire body hurt, I was past the point of exhaustion, I was constantly starving and I had absolutely no idea what in Hades was going on.

Fun, right? This was totally what I had planned for a nice and relaxing vacation.

The insane lady with the knife had led me into this new room, which looked almost identical to the last one, and had chained me to another wall. This was getting to be a very odd, repetitive, and kind of creepy experience.

My stomach growled loudly and the chains around my wrists bit in harder as I struggled, hating being bound. I heard the door creak open, and would have ignored it if not for the chill that swept through the room deviously.

The sudden cold sent a chill quickly down my spine, and I almost gasped as an evil sense of foreboding took over. The metal chains suddenly felt pounds heavier, and the panicking urge to flee consumed my body.

A snakelike voice hissed softly, "Enjoying your stay, Mr. Jackson?" The voice was followed by the leader of the cult that was keeping me here. He wore a long black robe, no shoes, and under the hood were two glowing red eyes. The image was disturbing, even more so once I saw the long and scaly green snake that flicked its tongue in and out, as if it could taste my fear lingering in the air.

My reply got caught in my throat as the man, no, thing, removed his hood. His skin was deathly white, and his mouth was less than a thin line. He had no hair, but I there was one big thing that I had to comment on.

"What happened to your nose?"

I snapped my mouth shut nervously, after his eyes sparked angrily and he gripped a wooden stick, his hatred becoming more evident with each passing second.

The thing continued speaking after a moment, his glare fading slightly as his voice assumed an air of superiority.

"I am afraid that my associates are rather incompetent. I assure you, however, that I am most adept in dealing with," he paused, as if considering his next words carefully, "your species."

At this point, my head was spinning with confusion and a bit of fear, so it took a minute for me to register what he had said. When the words finally clicked in my brain, I asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"

He ran his free hand down the spine of the snake coiled next to him. "I know exactly who you are, godling."

Waves of shock rebounded through my body and I had to fight to keep my mouth from falling open. There was no way this guy was a god, or even a demigod, but I didn't get the sense that he was a monster.

Maybe he just wasn't a Greek monster.

I wanted to respond, but I knew how these type of people worked. If you can get them talking, they'll tell you everything.

Sure enough, snake guy couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I know you are curious, so I shall spare you out of sheer," he paused and his eyes glinted evilly, "generosity."

Yup, this guy was definitely some kind of monster.

"By now, I'm sure that you have figured out who we are…"

"Escaped mental patients?" I quipped, answering his rhetorical question. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but at this point, I really couldn't care less about anything. I just wanted to eat, sleep, or possibly figure out which god was messing with me so I could find Annabeth and get home.

"We are wizards, Mr. Jackson."

I almost burst out laughing at the ridiculous statement, but several things stopped me. First of all, snake guy didn't seem at all like the kind of person to crack jokes. Second, it would explain some of the odd things happening, including the "magical" gems on my ring, and everything else that was happening. Also, it made my life a heck of a lot easier to just blame everything on the existence of wizards.

"So… how do you know about demigods? I'm not sure I see the connection."

He laughed, a deep, horrible sound that vibrated around the room, turning my blood to ice from the evil sound. "Over a decade ago, I encountered beings of immense power, who claimed to be stronger than even the fabled gods of Olympus. The titans and monsters of Tartarus showed me the meaning of true power, and I had to have it."

My eyes bugged out and I stammered, "You were in Tartarus?! Mortal souls can't survive! Not even a god would travel there!"

"My soul can not be considered mortal," snake man hissed, a sadistic grin spreading across his nose-less face.

That could not be good. Hesitantly, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He turned away from me, disinterested, and inspected his wand. "I have done what no other mortal has ever dared to achieve ultimate power." Snake man slowly twisted around again, turning to face me. "I have split my soul to become immortal."

I nearly laughed at that. "Immortal? Only the gods can grant immortality, and I'm pretty sure that messing with your soul causes all sorts of problems when you die. And trust me, Hades is one person that you do not want to cause problems for."

Snake guy sneered, and the enormous snake that had been neatly coiled next to him hissed, showing enormous fangs that dripped with poison. He turned to leave, and the snake slid after him.

"I assure you, Mr. Jackson. Death concerns me far less than it does you."

And with that threat, he strode from the room, slamming the heavy metal door and locking it with several dozens clicks.

**Annabeth PoV:**

Lou Ellen's idea was to enchant my ring to act as a portkey, which I learned was a magical teleportation device. It would activate once I pressed the small turquoise gem lodged in the metal, and then again once I touched the ring to Percy's.

Basically, it meant we either had to get Percy so we could leave, or be trapped on an estate full of evil, murderous wizards, which wasn't really much of an option.

Harry grasped Hermione and Ron's hands, who then grabbed onto Ginny's arm. I took her outstretched hand, and then raised my free hand. "One, two," I counted, brushing my finger over the gem, "Three."

I pressed down, and the world blurred and spun in dizzying circles, and if not for Ginny's tight grip on my hand, I wouldn't have known if we were still connected.

The unpleasant sensation only lasted for about four seconds, before everything cleared. Hermione looked a little green, but other than that everyone was fine.

I turned, looking over my shoulder towards the enormous marbled mansion rising out of the perfectly manicured grass.

"Wow," I couldn't help but think, staring at the incredible architecture of the building. Whoever designed the place had some serious understanding about architectural structures. I stared at the enormous structure in awe for a few seconds before turning to the small group beside me.

"Here's the plan. We need to figure out a way inside without being detected. Then, I want Harry to go under his cloak and cause some kind of distraction, something that will need everyone's attention without raising suspicion. Do you know anything like that?"

He nodded, and I turned to the other girls. "You two make sure that we have an escape route, just in case anything goes wrong."

That left Ron and me. "You, come with me. You're backup, in case there's something that needs magic."

"Meet back in here ten minutes, no matter what."

With that, we split up, Harry under his cloak, and Hermione and Ginny under a charm that made them almost unperceivable. I watched them go, feeling confident and excited.

I was about to ask Ron if he could do that, when I suddenly felt nauseous, and stumbled a few steps to the side. Something was wrong.

I never feel like that, especially during dangerous situations.

One of the first things Chiron ever taught me was that one should never take joy from bloodlust, and battles were to be fought for honor and for experience. If you fought for the sake of fighting, that was dishonorable, both to you, and to your godly parent.

This was no different, but the part that made me feel uneasy was that I don't enjoy battle. Fighting monsters is fun, but that is self-defense. Fighting people is different, and I never enjoy fighting with bloodlust.

Those feelings were not my own. Some god, or goddess was messing with me, and it needed to end.

I opened my mouth, the word, "Stop," on the tip of my tongue, but something pressed against my mind. I pressed back, but in the second I hesitated, it…

I blinked. Harry was already inside the mansion, and I could barely make out Ginny's figure climbing through a window, with a nearly invisible hand pulling her through. Ron was still standing next to me, waiting for me to instruct him.

I scanned the building quickly, and found the perfect way in.

"Let's go."

He clambered after me, attempting to be quiet, and as I made my way towards the secret passage I smiled, eager to have Percy back.

This would be fun, and hopefully, I'll get to smash some heads while I'm at it.

**Yay! I finished the chapter!**

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**What happened to Annabeth? How will Harry distract everyone without dying? Will Voldemort ever get a nose? Is Percy going to be in the next chapter at all? What color shirt should I wear for school tommorw?**

**These questions (but probably not the shirt one) and more will possibly be answered in the next chapter!**

**Please review if you want me to keep writing!**


End file.
